Why Did I Open The Door?
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: My name is Casey Burrows. My life was pretty normal with my two soon to be three friends. Lily Yuri, Kurai Taiyou, and Hikari. That was normal until I received ten strange kittens from a unknown source. The only thing that resulted from that was pain, love, and chaos. LOTS of chaos.
1. New Cats and Introductions

Sadly I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did a lot of people would not be useless. CoughSakuraCough.I'm Casey in this story I wanted to put me in my story it's not weird at all.

* * *

Casey's POV

"**CASEY WAKE UP AND EAT THE BREAKFEST THAT I MADE FOR YOU**"

"**I DON'T WANT TO LET ME SLEEP**"

I heard stomping noting my friend was coming upstairs most likely to try to kill me.

"Well before my freind Kurai comes up and kills me let me introduce myself.I'm Casey Burrows, i'm 17,and I live with my two friends in a giant ass house and I love the anime Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I have dark brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and my eyes are awesome the color changes depending on my mood. They have a main color first right now blue becuase i'm in a normal mood with light green specks floating in it. I'm 5"3 and I am really good with taijitsu i've taken every fighting class known to man.I'm crazy sometimes and nice, but can get aggresive if someone hurts or threatens my friends or family I also worship Jashin like Hidan."

"SLAM DOOR SO WHERE ARE YO what are you doing?"

"Well I was introducing myself to nobody when you slammed the door open and started screaming."

My smile was so big and fake that we both burst out laughing. She looked releived that she wouldn't have to try to fight me becuase she would probely die.

"Well it's a good thing becuase you would have beaten my ass if I tried fighting you."

"Damn right!"

"Should I introduce my self too?"

I shrugged "Why not."

"Well hi my name is Kurai Taiyou meaning Dark Sun, i'm 17, and live with Casey and another one of our friends here at her house. I also love the anime Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I have firey red hair that goes down to my neck I normally have it in a ponytail, my eyes are pitch black. I'm 5"1 and i'm kinda good at taijitsu, but Casey would beat my ass if I faught her,"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up anyways I'm the one whos crazy, cusses a lot, and oh I worship Jashin along with Casey."

*Knock-knock-knock* Me and Kurai both exchanged glances at each other. Who the fuck knocks on someones door at 11 at night. The floorboards squeked as I went to answer the door Kurai just doesn't like to answer doors-or shes scared pansy. The mahgony wood door flew open as soon as I opened it so I could hit any one who was there.(I'm just evil like that) Da fuck there's nobody here Jashin stupid kids trying to prank me.I started to close the door when I heard a "Meow"

"Why the hell are there weird looking kitties on my porch KURAI GET DOWN HERE!"

"What Casey OH MY JASHIN KITTES!"

"Let's just get them inside alright?"

Kurai carried 5 and I carried the other five. They were a odd bunch of kittens. The first one which appeared to be the leader was orange with black dots on it face making it look like it had percings with ringed eyes oh and it is male. The second one stuck to the first one it was a girl cat with violet fur and a white patch of fur on its ear. The second pair of kittens both males were hissing at each other the first one was a silver color with violet eyes and the Jashin symbol on its chest. The second one was dark brown with black marks that looked like stiches and red and green eyes.

The third pair were just staring at each other both males. The first one was pitch black with black..no red...no black ok just changing color eyes. The second one was defintley the biggest he was blue with yellow eyes and looked like it had gills on its face. The fourth pair all males one of the cats he was black with orange fur was batting the blonde ones tail the blonde one hand a patch of fur covering one of its eyes and a annoyed expression on its face it kept pushing the black one back. The third one of the group was red with bored brown eyes and a circle of fur on its stomach that had the kanji for scorpian on it. The last one male was the creepiest it was split in half one half was black the other half was white with yellow eyes and it looked like it was argueing with itself.

"Casey?"

"Yea I know they look like the Akatsuki in kitten form."

All of the kittens head snapped at mine and kurai's comment. And the leaders eyes flashed with anger I didn't know cats could do that.

"Why do I feel like something either really bad or really awesome is going to happen?"

"Your probely just imaging things come on lets take them up to my room."

We carried all of them to my room which is located at the end of the hall on the 3rd floor and there eyes kinda popped out I guess you could say. I have no idea why my room's not that weird. It's a basic Naruto/Naruto Shippuden fan room.

Its Dark red with black trim I have a bunch of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden posters with a lot of Akatsuki posters, my bed was a traditonal Japanese bed with the blanket on it which had the Akatsuki cloud on it. On one shelf all of the headbands i've collected (I have every headband from every village including missing nin ones) were lined up with plaques above them saying which villages they came from. My book shelf had all of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Manga books and a bunch of my sketchboooks on them. On the left wall there was a desk with my computer with it's giant Sharigan wallpaper on it. On the right wall my Katana with black flames going up it was resting on my wall with 3 skulls under it. My closet was open to reveal all of my cosplay the Akatsuki cosplay being in the front and a bunch of plushies were scattered around the room. Along with some clay sculpures and puppets I had either completed or were working on.

"Why does it look like all of the cats are having sezures right now?"

"Do you honestly think i know Kurai I mean we just got them."

"Ah touche well should we name them today or tomarrow?"

"Well name them now and do you know when Lily's going to get back?"

"No but I call the first 5 so you can do the last five."

I watched as Kurai picked out 5 of them and listened to the names she was coming up with. The first one was the silver one which she dubbed Jashinist the cat actually looked happy and placed a collar one it. Jashinist started trying to take it off when it noticed the Jashin Pendent on it and it stopped second one was the eye color changing cat.

"He reminds me of Itachi sooooo i'll name him Weasel."

The blonde cat started to roll around and looked like it was chuckling and the black cat used my corner and turned it emo with it's Sharigan collar on. Her third victim...I mean cat was the only female and the cutest one she named her angel and as soon as Kurai set Angel down she went to sit by the orange one with her new collar with white roses on. She named the orange one Pein with the Rinnegan on its collar and the black and white one Zetsu with a plant collar on.

I picked the rest the blue one was Bruce (Fish are freinds not food) with the shark collar on, the blonde was Bang with its explosive collar on, the red one was Scorpion with a collar with puppets on it, the brown one was Stich with a money collar on, the black and orange one was Lollipop with a lollipop collar on. When we finished naming them we got into my bed which could fit like 6 people and went to sleep. The cats curling up in random places around my room. If only we knew what was going to happen tomarrow.

* * *

Soooooooo how do you like it so far ive read so many of these that I wanted to write one of my own.

Every chapter at the end i'm going to ask a question and answer it. Q:Who is your favorite Akatsuki Member.


	2. Ticked off Casey

OMG OMG OMG OMG every one who has reviewed thank you i admit i did probely need to work on characterzation but another character will be put in this chapter.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden this time if I did Deidara wouldn't have died.

* * *

Casey's POV

"**Casey Kurai i'm homeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**"

I shot stright up from my sleep with anger. Lily was going to dye she woke me up from my Nyan Cat dream. I was having a dream were there was a army of Nyan Cats with JB as their leader. And I was supposed to defeat all of them with music. JB had grabbed his microphone and started attacking me with sound waves from Baby. I was about ready to start singing the Akatsuki song by Eddie Rath untill I heard Lily scream. So thus she must die, but where is my katana when I need it. Honestly you think I would lock it up, but I think Kurai knew Lily was going to wake me up and she hid my katana. Mabye I can just attack her with a book(Maka Chop). I looked around my room when I heard noises. Why the hell is there groaning and suprised meows coming around my bed. Oh right I have new cats and I just kicked Kurai off the bed. He he oops well better help her up and then get her to tell me where my katanas at he he.

"Casey can you help me up you kinda kicked me off the bed and gave the kittens heart attacks."

"Oops sorry, but first I need to kill Lily brutelly. so where did you hide my katana."

"Casey you do realize if you do Lily will haunt you? and i'm not telling."

"Damn **Lily your lucky Kurai just saved your life from me** **from by hiding my katana!**"

Lily's POV

"**Lily your lucky Kurai just saved your life from me by hiding my katana!**"

Ok I need to remember to thank Kurai later. She told me a couple of days ago that Casey was at a Naruto Convention. And that she wouldn't be back for a while. And I beleived in her remind never too again. That son of a biscut weaver was lying, but God I really need to thank Kurai later. If I don't she will LET Casey kill me and she does not have mercy depending on the person. I shook it off so I could speak to you.

"Well anyways hello readers i'm Lily Yuri which means Lily Lily. My guess is that you already know who Casey and Kurai are so i'll introduce myself more. As you know i'm Lily Yuri i'm the youngest in our group as the only 16 year old, I have the bubbliest personality of the two. I'm 4"8 so i'm the shortest I weigh 115 pounds making me the smallest in weight too. Casey is 130 but a lot of it is muscle and Kurai weighs 120. I guess you can say i'm like a female Naruto I have light blue eyes and blonde hair that goes down to my chin. I am kinda a wimp at fighting. I like fighting, but I don't fight inless I have too becuase i'm not good at it. I'm the only one who doesn't worship Jashin and I have taken a few fighting classes becuase Casey wanted me to be able to defend myself slightly. My favorite anime is also Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and my favorite character is Itachi. I worship the hottness that is Itachi and I seriously dislike Sasuke he killed my precious Weasel. I don't really have much to say about myself thou-"

"Holy crap I smell POPTARTS and BACON!"

My footsteps were following behind me as I ran towards the kitchen for my bacon and poptarts. Though I had a feelings I should stop as soon as I open the door. Which it was a good thing I did because as soon as I smashed the door open I felt cold steel against my throat. I caught a glimpse of Red and black eyes so I knew it was Casey. Now I mentioned earlier she wanted to kill me so I did the obivious thing and screamed.

"**BLOODY MURDER!**"

"Lily shut up its just me Casey."

"That's why i'm scared you did just practicly scream you were going to kill me."

"Relax i'm not going to kill you, but I do have a surprise for you."

"A suprise WHERE IS IT WHERE IS IT?!"

"Meow."

I looked over at the counter and saw the cutest and weirdest kittens ever. There were all so adorable, but there was something off about them. I stood completly still trying to figure out the weird thing about them. I got it they look like the akatsuki in kitten form! I stared at the strange assortment and one in particular stood out. One of them looks like Itachi I must glomp it. I heard a very surprised meow as I hugged the living fluff out of the kitten.

Casey's POV

I would say I feel sorry for Weasel but this is pretty funny. My arms wrapped around Lily's small waist to pull her off of Weasel. Shit she has a iron grip on this cat if I don't get her off we'll only have 9 cats. So I leaned down to Lily's ear and whispered the magic words.

"Lily Itachi is behind you and wants to make babys."

"**What Itachi wants to make babies where?!**"

Works everytime, but Weasel still looks like hes having a heart attack. Lily meanwhile was looking around with a confused look on her face.

"Where Itachi at?"

"Dumbass Itachi is not real."

"Kurai that's mean."

Comence Lily sticking her tongue out of her mouth. That idiot she is like a female version of Naruto(No offense to Naruto lovers I like him too but he can be a dunce.) But then again that is why i'm friends with her. She's the only one in the group that can calm me down. Her bubbly aura helps mine evil one when I get out of control. If I ever got a curse mark she would be the only one who could stop be(I just did foreshadowing if you know what I mean.) I was really getting off track until I heard someone sniff loudly.

"Jashin Lily you smell like a fucking dirty pig."

Lily looked hurt for a second before sniffing herself. She crinkled her nose soon after and pointed to Weasel.

"**I BLAME THAT KITTEN RIGHT THERE!**"

I stared at her before picking up Bruce by his soft fur on his neck so I didn't really hurt him. My nose crinkled up as I smelled him and the others. The smell like a mix of a pig and me after a fight. They were sweaty and some of their fur was matted down with blood. I decided they really needed a bath, but which bathroom should I bathe them in I probely need one with a big tub. And will the cats even ge-

"**CASEY SNAP OUT OF IT!**"

"Oops sorry, but we have to give them baths."

"Oh shit they are going to put up a fight are they not?"  
Suprisely they didn't they actually ran towards the stairs when I said bath(Even ninjas like to be clean.)

"Lily you grab 3, Kurai you grab 4, and i'll get the rest ok?"

"Okay"

We decided to bathe them in my bathroom which is the biggest. We sat the cats on the wooden floor of my tub. If you didn't know my bath tub is a traditional Japanese one. I ran the warm water and waited until it was full enough not to drown the cats. But as soon as the water touched them a giant poof was heard and a bunch of smoke filled the bathroom. With 10 human like shapes coming from the smoke towards us.

* * *

*insert evil laugh* I just love cliffhangers but if you guess who it is you get a imaginary cookie.

A:My favorite Akatsuki member is Tobi/Obito.

Q:Whos death do you hate most?

And for the sake of this story i'm making Tobi a reincarnated Madara who is actually 17 years old so hes NOT Obito.

Oh and red and black eyes mean i'm really pissed and not to mes with me


	3. The Akatsuki Revealed

Thanks for more reviews and the Akatsuki will make a apperence in this chapter just not a friendly one.

I don't ownNaruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Sasuke would not have killed Itachi.

* * *

_With ten human like shapes coming from the smoke towards us._

Casey's POV

As the smoke cleared we saw 9 incredibly hot guys and one girl naked. My first thought was to get all the girls out so I grabbed the girl and ran out. I quickly pulled everyone into my room and I stood in front of the girl to see who she was. I saw a flash of white agianst violet when a loud scream and thump happened.

"**HOLY CRAP IT'S KONON OMG OMG OMG OMG!**"

A loud smack was heard around the room as my hand connected with Lily's face to shut her up. Lily started tearing up, but understood why I did that when my brain started to work.

"**HOLY JASHIN IT'S KONON!**"

Me and Kurai screamed together before I collected myself. I quickly grabbed my Akatsuki robe(Ironic I know) and handed it to her. She quickly put it on and thanked me. Oh shit if Konon is here and she was one of the cats then that means...Oh fuck that means I have 10 mass murderers in my house.

"Um excuse me, but should I get the others Pein might be mad if I don't come back soon."

"Alright,"I shoot a pointed look at Lily and Kurai, "i'll bring some towels you can go in there while I get them."

Lily and Kurai looked at me with fear in their eyes. Sure we were all excited the Akatsuki were here, but then again the could easily kill us. Well they could easily kill Lily and Kurai not me(at least not without a fight)so I need to make sure they don't get alone with them. I walked down to one of the spare bathrooms to grab my akatsuki towels. Yes I only have akatsuki towels I grabbed 9 and went to stand in front of my bathroom. I could hear them talking, but decided against evesdropping in on them.

"Ok I have towels for everyone when you get them on just come out and I swear to Jashin if your naked I will castrate you with my clever."

"Did the bitch just fucking say Jashin."(5 points if you know who it is)

I went to sit on my bed with Lily and Kurai behind me so I could protect them if neccesary. They all filed into my room and I was scared, but was dying inside because 9 hot rapeable men are in my room. Now i'm sure you know what they look like, but I still kept my eyes on them expecially Tobi. When Pein turned towards me and started to speak with his Rinnegan flickering in anger.

"I would like to know where we are, who you are, how much you know about us, and why we shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

I was the only one with the balls to speak with Pein. And I didn't want Lily or Kurai to end up getting us killed.

"My name is Casey Burrows the girl to my left is Lily Yuri and the one to my right is Kurai Taiyou."

"Alright so were are we?"

"You are currently in California in the United States of America on Earth."

Pein's eyes turned furious as did all the others exept I couldn't see Tobi's eye. I knew that they didn't beleive me and that either they will attack or keep listening.

"I'm the only one who knows anything about you and I know a lot I would answer any questions you have. You shouldn't kill us becuase you are most likely in a diffrent dimension and people out there aren't as welcoming as us. We could easily help you with a bunch of things in this world and I don't suggest to keep us hostage. we could have mutual respect for each other and we would not become slaves to you."

Cold metal ran onto my neck as soon as I stopped speaking and Pein was in my face. I heard Kurai and Lily wimper and I was able to look over from my place on the wall to see Kisame and Itachi behind them with kunias. My vision went blind with anger as I felt my eyes change to black and red. Everyone looked at me shocked, but I didn't care they were hurting Kurai and Lily. I was luckily on the wall with my katana I was able to reach over a grab it. My katana was pointed at the back of Pein's neck and I growled.

"**GET KISAME AND ITACHI AWAY FROM THEM OR I WILL PARALYZE YOU WHERE YOU STAND.**"

Pein motioned towards them and they let Kurai and Lily go. Lily tried running towards me, but Kurai grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Everyone was staring at me with shock I mean come on I had just threatened their leader and lived. Me and Pein were at a tie with weapons so we both let go of each other.

"You are intriguing you actually went up against me yet you claim to know a lot about us. You do realize I could have easliy killed you and your friends right there?"

"I knew, but I didn't care you were hurting them I had to go up against you. And yes I do know everything about you if you wish I can tell you."

"Do tell I want to know how much you know."

i toke a deep breath as I started to tell them all I knew about them.(I'm not going to explain you should know some about them so yea.)

"-and I can say more about Itachi, Tobi, and Pein, but i'm sure you want to keep that private."

Everyone again started at me in shock I just told them their almost full life stories. Lily and Kurai were now at my side clutching onto my for protection. My eyes had changed back to normal and I had went back to normal. I looked at my door where Hidan was standing and told lilly and Kurai to leave. Hidan made to stop them, but Pein told him to let them go.

"You do know a lot, but I would like to take you up on your offer of staying here with mutual respect."

"Glad you see it that way my house is big enough to fit all of you. You may pick anyroom you want I beleive you are all tired. After all it is 5 in the morning(Yes I stayed up the whole day explaining their whole lifes.)"

I watched as they all filed out of my room to find rooms. I heard running and looked towards the door which Lily and Kurai were walking through. I sat down on my bed and they curled around me seeking shelter from the Akatsuki. I stayed up the whole night with my katana waiting for something to happen. Little did I know a Eternal Sharigan was staring at me through the darkness the whole night.

* * *

Well hoped you liked it and sorry if thery seem mean but they are the Akatsuki.I hate stories where they make them sem nice in the beggining.

A: The death I hated the most was defintly Itachi'sI mean he died in Vain protecting his brother and such.

Q:If you could have any type of Gekka Kinkia what would it be and why?

I might have the fourth chapter up tomarrow or the next day.


	4. The Awesome Frying Pan and Explosions

I've had people all around the world read my story and it is awesome .New character either this chapter or next.I'll give you a hint she LOVES FIRE. Well hope you reveiw more today.

* * *

Casey's POV

*11 A.M.*

Shaking my whole body was shaking and I have no idea why. I looked around and saw Lily and Kurai staring at me in horror. The look on their faces was sheer terror, horror, and fear. I was scared I had to force the words out to see what was wrong.

"Yo-o-ou gu-y-ys wha-t-ts th-e-e mat-t-teer..."

"Casey look up ahead of us someone is staring at you."

I had no idea why they wanted me to look up. I almost put on wtf face, but if they were scared I needed to. I froze when I looked in the eyes of the Sharigan staring back at me. It looked like Itachi was in a state of well anger, but also suprise.

"Girl how are you able to resist my Sharigan and my Genjitsu."

" your trying to put me under a genjitsu and 2.I can resist it probely because I have no chakra."

Itachi remained quiet glaring at me slightly twitching in his right eye. He made to speak, but looked towards Lily and Kurai with weary eyes. I insantly understood he wanted to say something that they "supossibly" didn't know.

"Lily Kurai I need you to get out so I can speak with Itachi. He has something he needs to tell me and it may put you in danger."

"But Casey if it would put us in danger won't it put you in danger."

"Lily I understand your concern, but I can take care of myself. I have been for the past 10 years ever since my parents died and left the house to me."

I gave Lily and Kurai a reasurring smile and looked towards the door. The got up off the bed and exited, but not before giving a scared look for me. I turned back to Itachi my eyes changing to black and red.

"Alright Uchiha what do you need and why did you try to put me under a genjitsu?!"

"Madara ordered me to because I tried this out on some other human and they fell prey to it. But Madara has a interest in you and i'm warning you don't show as many skills as you have around Madara. I'm certain that would be bad for you and your friends. He's requested to speak with you alone."

"1. Why the fuck are you helping me and 2. Tell him I don't want to and he can go fuck off. He may be my favorite Akatsuki member, but for all I know is that he's planing to kill me and my friends. Which is why i'm going to become stronger so I can and will protect them."

He staggered back and his eyes were open. He composed himself and nodded slowly, but surely and turned towards the door and not before muttering one last thing.

"You do that just don't get yourself killed."

I glared after him for a second before turning to my computer. I've had the Sharigan Wallpaper for a while mabye I should change it. I browsed through my HUGE floder of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden to find a new wallpaper. I settled on a picture of all the akatsuki as chibis with certain things with them. When I heard a giant ass explosion and I could only guess who it was.

*"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM**"*

"**DEIDARA IF THAT'S YOU I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!**"

I stomped down the 3 flights of stairs with my trusty frying pan behind me to beat the shit out of him. I walked into the living room to find my precious flat screen tv to be blown up.

"Oh shit i'm going to "

"You better fucking die you broke my tv."

Now let me tell you something nobody and I mean nobody can even survive my frying pan much less dodge it. So i'm sitting here beating Deidara with a frying pan when he says something that makes me stop and laugh my ass off.

"What I just said I blew it up becuase Orochimaru was on the ."

"Why would Orochimaru be on there Deidara?"

"Casey I can help you fucking (You know who i'm talking bout) was on there cosplaying as Orochimaru by making himself paler wearing the outfit and the eye things."

"Are you telling me he blew up my tv becuase he thought it was Orochimaru?"

"Pretty much."

I burst out laughing that is probely the funniest thing ever. Out of everyone to cosplay he chooses Orochimaru. I forgave Deidara when another explosion ratteled the entire house. I twitched as I smeled smoke and ran out of the house. A girl with reddish-orange hair that looked a lot like fire when she ran and chocolate brown eyes she was short and tan. She also had double ear percings and I smelled smoke on her. I well everyone was staring at her when she screamed.

"**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LOOK AT THE PRETTY FIRE BURN BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN FIRE!**"

"Ha ha ha ha dude your house is on fire ha ha ha!"

"Oh hi sorry bout that, but Hikari loves teh fire."

"I can see that," I stuck out my hand towards her," well I'm Casey Burrows that's Lily Yuri and Kurai Taiyou. And you are?"

"Oh i'm Hikari Kasia I just moved into that burned home after my other one accidently got blown up."

"Accidently huh well if you want you can stay with me as long as you don't blow it up. But I do have a room where you can blow up shit."

"Awesome well if i'm going to live with you i'll tell you more about myself. I'm Hikari Kasia as you know. You know what I look like, but i'm good at taijitsu just not the best and i'm very dangerous with fire in my hands. Sometiomes people call me a crazed lunitic becuase of my obbsession with fire i'm in track. I'm good at sprinting and singing, but I don't worship any god. I love reading, writing, and making clay sculptures which people say i'm good at."

"Well i'll tell you about us 3 late, but you need to know we have some fictional guests I could say."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you watch Naruto/Naruto Shippuden?"

"**I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MY FAVORITE PEOPLE ARE THE AKATSUKI, BUT OUT OF ALL OF THEM DEIDARA IS THE BEST. AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON SASUKE FOR KILLING DEIDARA!**"

This girl has a bigger pair of lungs than Lily and that's saying a lot. Now if she loves Deidara as much as she said Deidara's going to get glomped really hard. I think i'll sick her on him.

"Alright well come inside and I warn you whoever you see is completly real."

And now the REAL fun with the Akatsuki begins.

* * *

Sorry for not updating I had School, my computer crashed and got rid of this chapter of the story, I only got 1 hour on it on Monday. So sorry for not updating I had a bunch of stuff stopping me. But PLEASE REVIEW

A:I would honestly have a really advanced version of the curse mark and the all three dojitsus.

Q:Is Orochimaru a creeper that preys on young boys to you?


	5. Itachi dicovers Yoai

Sorry but this will be a short chapter full of randomness.I do Not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did They would be real. Thaniks for the reveiws but i need more I LOVE reveiws. _This means i'm dreaming_. And I have had this dream before but it went all the way through

* * *

Casey's POV

*5:00 A.M.*

_"Son of a bitch hes attacking with Baby again!"_

_I caught the cold microphone out of my waffles hand and started singing Akatsuki by Eddie Rath. _

_"Ninjaaaaaa! Is this a movie? Attackin the leaf villiage is where my crew be. What is it like to be a shinobi my ninjas feel you for you feel meh.A-katsuki A- katsuki AAAA- katsuki and my ninjas feel u for ya feel meh. Once opon a time across the nation ten ninjas make orginization. You see them...they folow one cheif on a mission to capture the nine tailed beast. The masta not like splinta dont speak about the s-class ninja better kill yow self when they on yow tail black trench coat blood clouds and dark nails. Shinobis wanna play buit they wont have it fuck around get eatun like a sandwhich. If u know treason then understand that a goal is achieved when you plan it with a jutsu to put u in darkness. Cook you and leave you hartless. With the beast they break the market SO THEY RAPE ANY VILLIAGE THAT WANNA START SHIIIT!. ( begining starts over) Just try see me shed a tear no fear lifeless red headr puppatear with uchiha itachi theweasel hes the black flame boss whos eyes are leathel. A shinobi no u dont see my homie got the mangekyou ever since fourteen. pPease fuck around pay attention when im pissed shark face monster swordsman a da mist. No need for u ta know my passion its a heart stopper im asasin cuz even headless i wont bedge bitch so preapre for death as i pass judgement, so as u realize the akatsuki clan dont start cuz u know art is a bang and if u sense despe-"_

"**MY EYES THEY'RE GOING TO GO BLIND**"(Anyone know who it is)

My eyes opened to black and red. No one intterupts my sleep when i'm tired. Itachi is going to die, but his scream sounded like he was in pain. Guess i'll go find out why he screamed first. I calmly walked down the stairs hoping I would not fall from my dizziness. With Lily and Kurai following behind me they have been sleeping in my room since the Akatsuki got here. I got down to the first floor only to see Itachi mumbling in the emo corner. Is it just me or have they been making a lot of emo corners. Hikari came out of her room with a confused look on her face. Itachi was also trembling and muttering "never would it happen".

"Does any one fucking know why Itachi is sitting in the Jashin damned corner?!"

"Ummmm Casey I think I know why."

"Well what is it Lily?"

"Come look at the computer screen."

Lily was blushing madly and looking away when she said this so I figured she saw a hot picture of him, but this was much worse. I walked over to the computer and opened up the picture he saw. I started laughing soon after, but was mildly disturbed. I can understand why he freaked out it was a yoai(boy on boy) picture between two people he knew, but was also in chibi form. I looked towards him trying to hide the smile on his faced as I asked him a question.

"Itachi is the picture on the screen what you saw?"

He looked towards me and nodded as he spoke.

"It was."

I walked over to him so I could help him up to his room. But I needed a little help so I asked Kurai to help me. He was still trembling as I took him up stairs and got rid of the GRAPHIC Itachi and Sasuke picture in chibi form.

* * *

Sorry if its a short chapter but I needed something random.

A;I don't think Orochimaru is a creeper if I could I would honestly train under him.

Q:What do you think of Yoai(boy on boy?) If you like it what is your favorite Naruto/Naruto Shippuden pairing?


	6. Mall day and Cuddling on Accident

Now that the randomness is over(for now) lets get on with the story

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would be a character

* * *

Casey's POV

Well after the inccident yesterday Itachi has not come out of his room. Hell everyone in the Akatsuki were actually worried can you believe it the Akatsuki worried. But i'm begging to form a plan over the days i've noticed something strage. It might be the fact that certain Akatsuki members would always look at Lily, Kurai, and Hikari. And if I come to think about it Tobi hasn't shown his Madara or Obito side i'm still not sure mabye I should ask him. I know Itachi warned me not to show any of the Akatsuki members how awesome I was, but I can't help it. I really need to practice I haven't for about what 5 days I always practice every other day. I sat down on the coach next to "Tobi" the other Akatsuki members were scattered around the room. We were watching some stupid tv show that I didn't know the name of.

"Jashin i'm boraded of watching this Lily can you throw me the remote?"

"Actually Casey I think we need to go shopping."

"How come?"

"Well we should get everyone clothes and we need more food feeding 14 people takes a lot of food."

"Fine we'll take killer to the mall."

"Who the fucking hell is killer?!"

I twitched slightly at Hidan's innteruption, but spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well HIDAN Killer is the name of my truck. It's a big blood red truck that can easily flatten anything withen its range. It's the only one big enough for everyone depending on who's coming to the mall with me."

"What is a mall?"

I spoke in a much nicer tone to Kakuzu. He is like my third favoruite Akatsuki member.

"It's a big building scattered with a bunch of smaller stores. Also a bunch of annoeying bitchy prissy girls hang out there blowing there parents money."

"Casey your technically doing the same thing."

"Not really remember all of my money that I spend if its going to be a lot is mine not their's. Well lets see i'm going to need Konon, Itachi, Pein, and Sasori to come with me. If your wondering because you look the most normal and Pein a lot of people has percings so yea you won't stand out that much. But Itachi needs to come so I need someone to get him and he'll need to shut his Sharigan off. Pein if anyone asks about your eyes say they are contacts. And everyone will need to change clothes since you have on your ninja clothes. Konan my clothes might fit you and I can probely find some for Itachi, Pein, and Sasori. I'll have to rummage through the storage bins though to find some. Lily Kurai do you guys want to help me?"

I finally looked up considering I had never even looked at anyone just the wall. And everyone's expressions were priceless they 1. looked confused and 2. utterly freaked out. I'm honeslty have no idea why they look utterly freaked out. So I decided to ask them because I really want to know.

"Why do you guys look utterly freaked out?"

No one said anything and I started to get mad. I don't like to be kept waiting I just stole Sasori's line. So I glared at them until Zetsu came up to speak.

"**Do you even know where your sitting idiot. **You don't have to be rude, but do you know where your sitting. **Oh shut up if shes too stupid to realize where shes sitting let her be."**

"You don't have to be so rude Zet."

"**W****ho the hell is Zet?**"

"Oh sorry since your pretty much two people your black side is Zet and the white side is Su."

They looked speachless and then I remembered what they said.

"Oh that reminds where the hell am I sitting?"

"Ummmm Tobi-chan likes pretty girl, but Tobi-Chan can't breath."

I looked at "Tobi" and his mask was like two inches from my face. I stared until I looked down and saw I was cuddling into "Tobi" and I was in his lap. I jumped right up only to fall to my knees yelling at myself. I was also blushing it had to be the Akatsuki member I was in love with I always liked the really bad boys.

"Why why do I always cuddle with the closest warmest thing I can find! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

My friends tried to stop themselves from laughing and smiling, but apparently thats impossible. I watched as my friends started rolling on the floor crying and laughing. I blushed slightly and looked away from "Tobi" and the others. I started to walk towards the door grabbing Killer's keys on the way. Oh and if I didn't tell you Itachi came down before I started yelling at myself.

"Let's just go to the mall."

They all looked at Killer when we walked outside and their eyes popped out. I can understand considering they don't have cars.

"Why can't we run?"

"Well Itachi I would, but I need something to hold everything. I'm a really fast runner though, but i'm not going to."

I opened the door to the drivers side and ordered them to get in the back. Itachi was in front and everyone else was in back. I had to show them how to put on their seatbelts. And after everything was done I double checked that I had my credit card and money and I started the car. Everyone jumped when it started growling you could say. And I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at them.

"You guys can calm down it's just a car this is how they start some always make this noise. Mines diffrent because it's altered by my own hands. We should get there in a couple of minutes so enjoy the ride if you can."

Earlier I said they would need to change well Konan easily fit into muy clothes, but the breast area was too big for her. Konan had on dark blue jeans and was wearing a Evanesence shirt that was blood red and black. Itachi fit into my dead brothers clothes he was wearing dark blue jeans and a shirt that had what looked like blood stains on it and it had Bite Me! on it. Pein was wearing dark blue pants with a Rinnigan shirt on and Sasori was wearing dark blue jeans and a Master of Puppets shirt on. They all had on Black converses on to complete their looks. Their eyes popped out again as they say the mall and quickly got out of Killer when I parked. I looked around only to see Dutch coming towards us so I needed to warn the guys.

"You guys see that girl shes a perfect example of a prissy chick she will try to hit on you so ignore her. If shes asks for your names make up something that sounds normal."

We were walking when she ran up towards us followed by her posse of really annoying girls. She automaticlly went to Itachi with that look in her eyes.

"Hey Casey who are your friends this ones really cute."

"Well DUTCH their my friends ummm Logan, Tristen, Felix , asnd the girl is Konan. Were just shopping for food and clothes."

"Are you finally going to accept my invitation of being friends with me and dumping Lily and Kurai?"

"No i'm actually not your just a annoying bitch who if it wasn't for her daddy would probely be the most hated girl in school. The only reason why everyone likes you is becuase you have money!"

"Why i never people like me not because of my money, but at least I have money and parents."

"It's true you have parents, but because of that you'll never learn how to take care of yourself you rely on your parent's money. I earn my money my money isn't handed to me on a silver platter. And I actaully have money more than you do and if you don't believie me come to my house tomarrow."

"Well I will then you can join me and my firends so good day."

She flipped her hair backwards and walked away. I was glaring daggers into her back hoping she would blow up. My eyes were still black and red as we got everyone clothes and bought food for everyone. And when we got home I told Lily and Kurai we would have a guest tomarrow. So they needed to make sure I didn't kill her for Jashin. We went to bed with me staying up all night so I could train in my training room. With a pair of suprised Eternal Sharigan still watching me as I destroyed dummy after dummy.

* * *

Well please REVEIW and ill keep writing and yes im probely going to have Tobi revealed who he really is next chapter.

A:Yoai really does not bother me my favorite pairing would be SasuNaru Sasuke and Naruto.

Q:Do you hate prissy girls?


	7. Tobi's Idenitify Revealed

thanks for the Reveiws.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Sasori would never die. _This means someone is thinking_

* * *

Hidan's POV (I'm doing a diffrent POV YAY!)

Its been 6 days since we've been with the 3 now 4 crazy bitches. They are all fucking annoying exept for that one Kurai I fucking think that was her damn name. Jashin though when I found out the violent and crazy bitches worshipped Jashin. Now that was fucking awesome everyone thought that was a fucking made up religion, but it's not. The violent bitch did say we could look around and one of the fucking rooms stinked of blood. Yes I have a fucking good sense of smell get fucking over it. I opened up the room only to step back.

"**HOLY FUCK WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING BODIES IN THIS ROOM!**"

Casey's POV (Just needed a diffrent POV for a little bit.)

"**HOLY FUCK WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING BODIES IN THIS ROOM!**"

I looked up from my spot in my training room for a second when I felt my skin rip open on my stomach. Shit big mistake my shirt got socked with blood as I continued to attack the dummy with my weapons, but it fell down after a minute. I went to pick up my towel and press it to my wound, but it got soaked pretty quick. I went to where I heard Hidan scream to find him standing in the doorway to my ritual room.

"Hidan why the fuck are you at the door of my ritual room?"

"Ritual room? I thought only immortals could do rituals!"

"They fucking can I was just doing ones where I would not die. I just forgot to clean up this time mabye Zet and Su are hungry."

"How the fucking hell should I know i'm going to go fucking pester the hot I mean crazy bitch."

Hidan Hidan Hidan you just really messed up remember the plan I was thinking of. Well i'm going to try to get certain people together. Kurai and Hidan, Lily and Itachi, and finally Hikari and Deidara. I'm pretty sure Hidan and Kurai will be the easiest. Wonder if Zet and Su are hungry though I should go ask, but I need to doctor this wound. I walked up to the first floor(the training room and ritual room is in the basement) hoping Lily, Kurai, and Hikari would be there so they could tell me where the medical supplies are at. I mean I know where their at, but my vision is getting blurry because of blood lost. Shit i'm going to pass out need to get upstairs though.I collapsed into the arms of someone and looked up to a orange mask saying one last word before falling uncouncious.

"Ma...da...ra."

Madara's POV(wow switching a lot this chapter)

What the hell this girl just muttered Madara she must have been hallucanting. There is no way this girl could really know who I was. But when we first met and she talked about our lifes I could tell she was making up my life story. What was she hiding from everyone if she knew who I really was why didn't she scream or attack me or beg for her life. Like all the others that found out my identity unless she didn't know anything about me and had to make up a story. But that seemed unlikly i looked up from my ranting when I heard a groan and voice speak.

"You didn't need to bring me to our room and patch me up Uchiha."

Shit ok I need to go back into my Tobi persona. God i'm going to kill myself for picking such a stupid character.

"Tobi-Chan doesn't know what pretty girl is talking about. Tobi-Chan will find out from pretty girl!"

She blushed slightly and looked away when I said pretty girl. She blushed even more scarlet as I said it again and it was a very beutiful sight. _Wait what oh fuck Madara get a-hold of yourself there is nothing beutiful about her blushing. _But that stupid little voice nagged in the back of my head saying I was falling in love with this girl. Mabye I should kill her to get rid of it see how much she begs.

"Uchiha cut the shit I know who you really are or I have a idea."

"Tobi-Chan wonders what pretty girl thinks who Tobi-Chan is."

"Please cut out the "Tobi" act I know your either Obito or Madara Uchiha though i'm not sure. The storyline for Naruto/Naruto Shippuden could be wrong. Hell you might just be someone I don't even know."

I watched astonished as she spoke so she knows who I am I should kill her to get rid of these thoughts and so she won't tell anyone. I quickly pulled out a kunai and wrapped my hand around her neck smashing her against the wall of the room. Her skull made a satisfying crack as she connected with the wall, but I felt a twinge of guilt. I waited to see that little flicker of fear that everyone has before I kill them, but nothing showed on her face. I got suprised at this and to make it worse she started laughing.

"You know Uchiha what was the point of patching me up if your'e just going to kill me. I thought all Uchihas were supposed to be smart ha ha ha ha guess I was wrong."

"Do not patronize me girl before I kill you I will tell you i'm really a reincarnated 17 year old Uchiha Madara. Any last words before I end your life."

I pressed the kunia harder into her neck watching the blood flow down from the small cut.

"Yea I do go a-head and kill me i'm not afraid to die."

I stopped and my breathing hitched the kunia dropped onto the floor with a slight clatter. I stared at her my hold on her neck loosing up as I registered her words. She wasn't afraid to die my hold fell completly and she fell to the floor with a thud. She stood up coughing and smiled as she started to walk out the said one last thing to me before she left.

"I'll keep your secret safe Madara. The "Pretty Girl" wouldn't tell."

* * *

Wow yes i'm making Madara fall in love with me what can I say I LOVE the BAD BOYS. Well please REVEIW this time.

A:I hat prissy girls with a passion.

Q:Did I make Madara seem to mean I mean come on he is evil and yes I know his plan, but for the sake of this story he will be mean for the time being.


	8. Well It's Getting Interesting Now

Thanks for the reviews!

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan would all be alive.

_this means thoughts in your head_

* * *

Lily's POV

"Hey Lily where's the bleach fucking at?"

"I don't know Casey why do you **CASEY WHY IS YOUR SHIRT COVERED IN BLOOD."**

"Lily calm down I just got hurt during training when Hidan screaming distracted me. Tobi patched it up for me so I need the bleach to clean out the blood."

"Why the hell would he patch it up and know how to. Hmmm"

"I don't know Deidara, but lets shut up about it. Hello Itachi i'd move like to your left."

As soon as she said Itachi I was hurdling towards him ready to glomp. He winked at Casey and caught me mid glomp staring down at me with that oh so sexy smirk on his face. I automatically melted into his hold wanting more I pressed against me. I fell into a diffrent pair of arms as Itachi threw me to Casey. Tobi bounced in when I was in mid flight and know he wants to "Play".

"Ohhhhhh Tobi-Chan wants to play catch too, but with Deidara-Senpai!"

"NO GO AWAY IDIOT!"

"Ahhhhh Tobi-Chan's senpai is mean! Will Casey-Chan play with Tobi-Chan!?"

"Sure, but what happened to pretty-girl? You called me that a lot."

Casey raised her eyebrow in a "I know something you don't" look before I heard a loud thump. I looked up to see Casey getting glomped by Tobi. _I wonder if anyone else noticed Tobi "accidently" rub his leg down there on Casey. WAIT WHAT?!_

Casey's POV

I jerked back when"Tobi" "ACCIDENTLY" rubbed his leg against ummm how do I put this my fucking womenly part. I twitched and, with a deep scarlet blush, pushed "Tobi" back into the wall. I smirked satisfied when I heard his head make contact I noticed a stinging burn on my stomach and looked down. My entire shirt was wet with,what smelled like bleach, on it. I glared at Lily knowing what she wanted me to do. She knows that the bleach might get in my wound and I won't risk it so I would then take my shirt off so it wouldn't. _Lily i'm going to kill you, but then again I did run around nude at walmart once. _I caught the edge of my silk top of my night gown and started to pull it over my head. Very much knowing that every Akatsuki member was watching including Madara that pervert. My body was free of the bleach soaked shirt and I looked up at everyone. Every guy that was inmuture was holding their noses with blood running out of them. Which included: Tobi/Madara(OF COURSE, you couldn't see but you could smell it), Hidan, Kisame, Deidara. And tinies bits of blood were runnign every other guys nose exept for Pein.

"What the fuck are you looking at it was this or me having fucking BLEACH in my wound!"

"Casey i've never told you this, but i'm jealous of your breasts."

"Oh just because they are more juicy and bouncful?"

I jiggled up and down to make my point COMPLETLY forgetting the 9 guys in the room.

"Holy shit she has some nice ass breasts, but not better than Kurai's I mean no ones!"

I stared at Hidan and stood up walking over to him staring at him really hard. i thought of my plan and knew right now was the best time to get Hidan and Kurai together.

"**HEY KURAI COME HERE I THINK HIDAN'S SICK!**"

I watched as Hidan started to protest before I put my hand over his mouth just as Kurai walked in. Her eyes serached for me and widened when she saw that  
I wore only my bra. But she looked at Hidan and automaticlly went up to him pushing me out of the way to get a better look at him. I waited for her to get a little clser to her face when I "TRIPPED" over the chair and "ACCIDENTLY" fell into her. She went down against Hidan like a dominos effect and she landed on Hidan with her lips pressed to his, but his eyes were opened wide staring at her. They stayed like that a few seconds before Kurai shot up running out of the room with a HUGE blush on her face. Hidan soon got up after shot a glare at me and ran towards where Kurai just ran to. I felt someone land on my soon after I rolled over to see "Tobi" again "ACCIDENTLY" rubbing his face against my chest along with the leg thing again. _Oh Madara wants to play dirty i'll play dirty. _I gripped "Tobi's" arms and flipped him over with me sitting on top of his...stomach(Ha you thought something else didn't you. You dirty dirty little fangirls-NSTAS) Not to mention my breasts were pretty much pushed against his chest as I layed on him smirking.

"Why hellllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllo Tobi how nice of you to join my on the floor."

"Tobi-Chan is pinned down someone help Tobi-Chan."

I leaned my face next to his ear and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah is Tobi-Chan not used to girls on him. To bad looks like Deidara is gonna have to find someone else to fuck."

My breath caught waiting to see what would happen when I felt someone hit in the head and everything went black again for that day.

Kurai's POV

I sat on my bed fuming and praying to Jashin. I'm mad at Casey, but also happy I got to kiss Hidan, but will Jashin allow me to be with him. And besides he doesn't like ma I can see I wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face as 3 queit knocks rapped on my door.

"Kurai it's Hidan come on let me in."

"No go away I don't want to see you."

I metally hit myself when my voice chocked indicating that I was crying.

"Damn Kurai let me in before I kick down the fucking door."

I shut up and looked awya from the door to my closet. I quickly wedged myself between two boxes and behind some stuffed animals so I could hide. I watched through a crack in the door when the mahagony door to my room was ripped off violently. I watched Hidan enter my room and looked around, but he started walking towards the closet. I burrowed deeper into the closet hoping he would turn and leave. I bumped into something and flinched when it made noise and the closet door open. I looked up to see Hidan look at me with a ... sad...look on his face. Before I could move he scooped me up into his arms and wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"Kurai why are you crying?"

I looked up shocked at Hidan he sounded sad and he wasn't cussing. I looked away as more tears fell I willed them to stop just until he left, but Hidan walked over to my bed and sat me down.

"Hidan i'm crying becuase I love you, but your just a s-ranked criminal you could never love m-"

I was cut off as Hidan pressed his lips to mine and my head went blank. _Is Hidan kissing me no I must be dreaming hes kissing me, but his lips are so soft._ I pressed back eagerly wanting more of his kisses. I felt Hidan smirk as he lightly traced my bottom lip asking for entrance I opened my mouth slightly as his tounge slid in. His taste was exotic and I insistenly wanted more, but I started pulling back needing air. I looked up at him and smiled, but I needed to ask him something.

"Hidan why did you kiss me?"

"Becuase Kurai I love you."

His lips silenced mine as we spent the rest of the night in my room.(And no they are not having sex that doesn't happen in this )

* * *

Thanks for revewing and god I have no idea how to write love sences so if i suck sorry.

A:I can't really answer this one its for you to decide.

Q:Which people should I make fall in love next. Deidara and Hikari, Lily and Itachi or Casey(me) and Madara (Tobi)


	9. I Don't Love People, But That's Going To

Lots of things this chapter lets get on with it.

I do not ownNaruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Kabuto would be a pile of ashes for everyone to dance on.

* * *

Casey's POV

"**ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK KNOCKED ME AND WHO CARRIED ME TO MY ROOM!**"

I'm going to kill whoever knocked me out I bet it was Deidara becuase I called him and "Tobi" fuck buddies. Damn if it was him that blond has one hell of a hit. I looked around the room as I tried to see through the darkness of it. Wonder who the hell turned off the lights I heard a slight sigh.

"Hello Casey I see you're up."

I jumped a little at the sudden movement over my. And searched to see who the intruder was so I could hit him on the head by my frying pan(Yes its back). I gasped when I saw a Sharigan staring back at me only to figure out who it was and hit him on the head. Figures it was him who took me up here. I smirked when I heard him groan in pain, but that stupid nagging voice in the back of my mind wouldn't shut up. It kept saying I was sad that I hurt him, but its not true. Besides I need to keep my emotions in check. The last time I didn't I got a abusive boyfriend who put me in the hospital multiple times. Which is why i'm so strong now besides I didn't even like Madara. _Who are you fooling you don't like him because you love him. _Shut up brain.

"Madara would you like to explain to me why you were above me on my bed."

"Not really and no I was not going to molest you, but I wonder about something."

"SURRRRRRRRRRRRRE you weren't, but what do you need to ask?"

"Do you know how to perform the Fireball-No-Jitsu?"

"Yea the hand signs in order are Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger then you collect your chakra into your stomach and push it out the mouth allowing you to do the Fireball-No-Jitsu. Why do you want to know Madara."

"Did you just call me Madara?"

"Yea, but why do you look so freaked out?"

"You've never called me Madara only Tobi and Uchiha it suprised me. I'm kinda glad that you called me that instead of Uchiha. It's a nice change better than the hateful tone."

Was it just me or did Madara's voice grow sad as he drifted off to the end of the sentence. I stood up now fully used to the darkness as I made my way over to my computer. The monitor was off when I got to it so I knew someone had been on it. I turned it on only to find a very sexy if I say so myself picture of Madara. I heard the wood dent when Madara dropped what ever was in his hand to stare at the screen. I ran into the computer pulling out the plug praying to Jashin that he didn't see my huge blush. I ran out of the room to Kurai's door knowing it was her on it and threw open the door. I quickly shielded my eyes afterwards hoping they were not damaged.I opened my eyes to see that Kurai was now 10 feet away from her bed and a VERY confused looking Hidan on the end.

"What the HELL did I just intterupt between you!"

"umm-um-um not-thing- ntth-iing."

"Well i'm going to go clean my eyes out and kill you afterwards."

"Why?"

"You had to and I mean had to look at "that" folder that I have on my computer."

"He he sorry."

I glared at her, but walked out of the room throwing a "use protection" over my shoulder just for Kurai to scream at me. I walked back into my room and turned on the lights seeing Madara sitting there WITH HIS MASK OFF. My jaw dropped to the ground and I began to slightly drool. He had his spikey black hair that went down to his neck. But his face suprised me the most I thought it would be old looking or something, but it wasn't. His face was that of a 17 year old with his dark black eyes staring back at my computer. He had a small scar on his lips going down them stopping at his chin. His cheelbones were diefined, but not enough to make it look weird and his skin looked smooth. _His lips look so soft just makes you want to kiss them._ I ignored the voice in my head only to notice Madara had moved over to me staring deep and I mean DEEP into my eyes. I glared and scowled at him when in a instant I was aginst the wall with Madra's hand on my arms holding me to the wall.(Wow that seems really familer)

"You know Casey I don't know why or how I keep having this feeling. It makes me want to protect you among other things. I don't know how one little chakraless girl made me so attracted to her. Do you have any answer to this?"

"I honestly...don't you...feel for me. That's something that hasn't happened...since a long time ago. I...never pl...anned for this to happen, but...somehow it has. I don't know when, but Madara...I...feel the same way...,but i'm also sick that i'm...weaker than you because I don't have chakra. But I...think you're feeling...lo...ve for me and...I might feel...the same...also."

I was looking down the whole time, but when I finished Madara's face was full of emotions. Guilt, confusion, happiness, anger overall he still looked beutiful, but he dropped his hold on my and I slowly fell towards the floor.

"Love I don't know love. So how come it is that I feel it and for you out of everyone!"

"I don't know Madara I don't know, but it's clear you don't want me like I want you i'll be leaving."

I walked towards the door my body numb I felt presure on my shoulders. Knowing I accidently let my emotions take check and it just put another hole in my life to fill. As I was turned around feeling came back to me fully as I felt a pair of soft lips on my own.

* * *

HOLY SHIT CLIFFHANGER

5 points if you know who kissed me and yes I did say for Dutch to come to my house so next chapter will be a flashback of what happened.

A:I really wanted me and Madara to get together so I did.

Q:Favorite Akatsuki Yoai pairing and why?


	10. Crushing Dutch's Ego

Thansk fro the reviews and sorry I haven't updated for a while Comptuer crashed. Plz review and FLASHBACK CHAPTER

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did they're would be one yoai pairing.

* * *

_*Flashback begin*_

Casey's POV

"Casey what do you mean Dutch the queen of fucking prissy chicks is coming over today?!"

"Sorry Kurai she was at the mall yesterday and was bragging about how much money she has. It got me so mad that I wanted to prove her wrong."

"But what about the Akatsuki i'm positive as soon as she sees the guys she'll be hitting on everyone of them."

"Kurai relax shes only going to be here for a hour and a half so I could show her the house and eat."

Me and Kurai comenced glaring at each other for about 5 minutes before the speaker to the gate came on.

"Ummm i'm sorry I think I have the wrong house i'm looking for Casey no way she lives in a area where there is a bunch of land."

I pressed the gate button and tried to speak kindly.

"You have the right house Dutch do come in."

I pressed another button and I heard a very faint gasp when the gate swang opened. I watched as Dutch walked up the path leading to the house her expression growing more amazed as she saw the house. It's a 5 story house that takes up about 8 acres and thats just the house. I also have a giant pool in the back including a hot tub I have multiple dirt paths leading to diffrent things. Such as a paintball field, and football field, along with diffrent sport fields, a giant training ground, a lake with a building for water activity things to be held. I have a hot springs, a area for hunting, and a large woods with diffrent animals and such in there which I use for stelth lessons for Lily and Kurai. Part of the land is used as a waterpark that is like a tropical jungle with birds, flowers, etc. Over all the outside of the house is fucking awesome(No my house is not like this, but for the story it is.)

*DING DONG DING*

"Dutch's here i'll go get it Lily Kurai please don't be rude. Her ego can and will be crushed in a hour and a half."

I walked over to the door and could hear Dutch mumbling to herself on the other side of it. I heard mainly how there is no way these is Casey's house and that its bigger than hers. I gripped the doornob and shot everyone one last glance before I took a deep breath and opened the door. Dutch was dressed in a bright bubblegum pink dress with matching shoes and purse and had her hair up in a ponytail with her normal pink highlights in them(God reminds so much of Sakura...exept everyone likes her.)

"Welcome Dutch how did you like the outside of my home. I'll be sure to give you the entire tour so you can see out back too."

"So this is really your house Casey oh well it will probely be really poor inside."

"Yeah sure just come in."

She walked through the door automaticlly looking around with her eyes widing. We were in one of the living rooms which had a big as fuck flatscreen hanging on the wall. There were three bookshelves which had various things scattered on it in the corner was a computer and a fancy computer noy laptop. The couch was made of very fine feathers and very comfortable I had warious other chairs scatterd around so you could sit down. I turned to Dutch and smirked and I saw her flinch slightly.

"Well Dutch this is just one of the living rooms. If you follow me you can come see the kitchen."

"Ok"

We walked into the kitchen receiving the same exact expression on her face. There was 3 stoves which were off the counters had various cooking things on them it had a simple light blue color scheme and lead into the dining room. In the dining room the table was big enough for about 50 people and it had the same light blue scheme there were paintings from all over the world scattered on the wall.

"Now Dutch there is a kitchen and dining room connected on each floor which my house has 5 floors so there are 5 dining rooms and kitchens. The second floor mainly consists of bedrooms and study halls. The basement has my training room and a built in theater along with other rooms for storage(and the ritual room, but I won't tell her that.)The third floor has a laser tag room, a arcade, and a gym my room is also on that floor(You guys know what it looks like.)The fourth floor is mainly just gaming room and I have a room set up for partys. The last floor the attic is used for storage, but if you look you can find various things from mine and my parents travels around the world. Each dining room and kitchen has a diffrent color scheme. If you'll follow me upstairs I can show you the bedrooms. Because of my guests staying here I mada their rooms connect with their personality(Please think of your own you know what the Akatsuki are like.)I have extra rooms which have nothing in them because no one resides in them. All of the bathrooms are traditional Japanese ones and the study halls have radios and computers and everything you would need to study. The third floor has a laser tag room as I said and it does have diffrent versions of laser tag the gym is a normal one. And the rest is-"

I went on like that for a hour showing her each room and the back yard. We all shuffled into the Dining room on the first floor as we ate a meal of diffrent Japanese foods.

"So Dutch how do you like my house?"

"It's amazing because of what i've seen you have to join my group you could easily fit in with your money and this is good food!"

"Sorry, but the answer is still fucking no. WEll it looks like its 7 you better leave Dutch."

"Oh all right."

I watched as she shuffled out the door and I heard her scream and start crying beause my house was better than hers. I turned to Lily and Kuria.

"Told you her ego would be crushed."

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

I don't like writing flashback, But PLEASE REVIEW

A:I love SasoDei Sasori and Deidara just think of all the dirty things Sasori could do to Deidara(And against his will if needed ;-)

Q:Do you want a certain type of chapter Private Message me for requests.


	11. Love Confession

Previously on Why Did I Open The Door:Lily and Hidan got together(I think), Dutch's ego was completly crushed and you found out what the house is like(Big right), and Madara toke of his mask when he knew I would be back(Among others things and no it was not dirty)

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Kabuto would be a girl and get killed off in the first episode

_this is thinking again_

* * *

Madara's POV(Yea sexy man gets to have a part)

_I can't belive it i'm actually kissing Casey. I can't belive she would say something like what she said though, but I get it. I'm suprised that I love her too, but her saying that I wouldn't love her set me off. _I pulled away from Casey still gripping her shoulder as I looked her in the eyes.

"Casey I know what I have said, but never ever say that I wouldn't feel for you. I love you and that is all to it even if you don't have chakra I will still love you."

She looked up at my eyes with tears in her eyes. She leaned into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried softly.

"Casey why are you crying?"

"It's not what you think trust me thiese are fucking tears of joy."

"You just completly ruined the moment you know that right."

"You better fucking get used to it."

"Alright sooooooooooooooooo should we tell everyone or just have them figure out along the way when we get lovey-dovey I guess you could say."

"I like the second one lets fuck them."

I chuckled and felt her shiver as the vibrations went to her body(God im thinking perverted.) I sat her down on the bed and she raised her eyes in a questioning manner.

"I need to get that wound completly clean."

"Jashin please tell me you can do medical ninjitsu."

"I can let me guess you want me to heal you using it."

"Yup because that would be fucking awesome!"

"Alright."

I pocused my chakra to my hands and put them on her stomach. She had to lift up her shirt a little though and I gasped when I saw all of the other scars marked on her stomach. _And yes I admit to myself when she actually toke off her clothes I was only looking at her breasts. And I didn't really pay attention when I patched her up the first time it was dark too so that didn't help. _They scars were faint, but I saw multiple on her stomach marring every part of it.

"Looking at my scars uh."

"Casey where did you get all of these?"

"2 diffrent reasons the first being that the last time I fell in love with someone it was a abusize stalker named Adam. Your probely thinking that with my strength I could have stopped him, but i'm only this strong because I trained to stop him. The second reason is from training, but those are the small scars the big ones are from Adam."

I stared at Casey with anger on my face my tounge tasted of hot metal and venom and my vision got blind with rage. Casey noticed this and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get mad Madara he got the shit beaten out of him when I got strong enough. It's fine really don't worry about, but my scar your going to heal hurts like a bitch, but feels good too."

"You really are a Macochist arn't you?"

"Just a little bit."

Casey's POV

It was a little while after Madara healed me and told me he loved me when I got a very awesome idea. I burst out of my room sprinting down the stairs racing to find the Akatsuki. They all looked up when I entered and started backing up from my smile. Except for Madara actually he looked kinda pissed.\

"Tobi-Chan dosen't think Casey-Chan shouldn't be up her wound may be healed, but it can hurt her."

"Relax Tobi-Chan i'm all right, but I just got the best Idea ever."

I saw Lily, Kurai, and Hikari shiver when the saw the glint in my eye meaning I had a REALLY good idea. I looked around the room looking for Pein/Nagato I spotted him on the love seat with Konan(Of Course)I ran over to him resting my head on his shoulder praying I wouldn't die.

"Casey you have three seconds to get off of me."

"Alright rwar, but I needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you be fine if us and the Akatsuki you and Konan included went somewhere for a miny vacation?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea where would we go without rasing suspicion."

"My family or rather me now are friends with the Senji family and they own a water park they would be willing to offer to us for a couple of days. Before you ask the only reason their last name is Senji is that the watch Naruto and love the Senji clan so they changed their last one would be there inless we wanted them too."

"All right I guess that is ok ass long as NOBODY finds out who we are understood?"

"Yes I fucking understand Tobi-Chan come with me I must plan."

"Why the fuck do you need that fucking dumbass?!"

I shoot Tobi a look and he nodded so we could start fucking with them. I walked over to Tobi and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around my wist. I watched as everyones jaws popped open and the sign of affenction.

"Why because my dear Hidan I need Tobi. Don't I?"

"Tobi-Chan thinks you do!"

I snuggled into the croon of his neck as he picked me up off the ground.

"Well bye fuckers gotta go plan."

Kisame's POV

"Why the hell was she snuggling with Tobi. You don't think."

I looked around the room as everyone nodded looking as confused as I felt. I saw Deidara pass out from sheer confusment as did few others.

"Well any one wanna go evesdrop."

My head went forward as Itachi smacked it staring at me.

"We will not Kisame Casey has been nice we will NOT peek into what she is doing unsderstood?"

"Yea yea understood."

We heard a happy scream of joy as Casey ran down the stairs.

"Pack your fucking bags people we are going on vacation!"

* * *

Did you like it and I got a good idea for the next chapter from Mollie T-S thanks for the idea

A:You answered it for me.

Q:Should I putt something perverteed but not so perverted that it changes the rating?


	12. Vacation

VACATION TIME! Thank you Mollie T-S for the idea for this chapter

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would have made Tobi not wear a mask

* * *

Casey's POV

"Ok everyone pack up we're going on vacation! Why are you all staring at me?"

The Akatsuki and my freinds were staring at me with equal faces of suprise. I stared back starting to get ticked off their keeping me waiting again and I hate beging kept waiting(Sasori's line). Sasori cleared his throat and I mentally thanked Jashin there was one other person you hated to be kept waiting.

"Casey you know I hate to be kept waiting as do you, but about you and Tobi?"

"Awwww are you perhaps jelous Sasy-Poo?"

"No it's just weird that someone like you would be with someone like well Tobi."

"Oh well anyways lets get to packing!"

I ran around the room throwing everyone 2 bags and a swimsuit and ran upstairs to give Madara his bags and swimsuit before I started packing. I burst into my room looking around for the object that needed a bag and swimsuit to find Madara on my bed looking through my scetchbooks. I freaked out when I saw which one he had "Drawing of the Badass Madara" And ran to take it out of his hands.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"

"Sorry Casey already did so why did you have such ummm crude drawings of me?"

"The-the-they were only something I did when I ummm was drunk- yea when I was drunk!"

He shot me a look meaning he didn't belive me one bit. I glared and rather forcefully might I add I threw the suitcases at his face he blocked the first one, but the second one was a clear hit. He got up and glared at me so I used the chance to jump him. I landed on him and he was pinned to the floor with me laying on him. I looked him stright in the eyes his mask is off and smirked while laughing.

"You know Madara I rather enjoy this position."

"Only you Casey."

Madara pecked me on the lips before he lifted me up and sat me down.

*2 Hours Later*

"Holy fuck this is fucking huge!"

"Nice way to point out the obvious Hidan well everyone go have fun. I'll be over at the tanning area if you need me."

The Akatsuki and Lily, Kurai, and Hikari all went ther sepreate ways in their new bathing suits. Lily's was a one peice way becuase she didn't like her skin showing it was black with Sharigan dotting it. Kurai's had a bikini one and it was silver yea thats pretty much it. Hikari had on a bikini that looked like it had fire on it and was enjoying it. I had on a bikini showing off my breasts the top part was black with a Jashin pendent on each side my bottoms were black with "FUCK YOU!" on the back in blood red letters. Konan was wearing a bikini that had origami roses on it and went off with leader. Leader had on trunks that were black with "I'm the Leader!" written on it(so suits him). Itachi had on trunks which were black with sharigans dotting it Lily's and Itachi came in a pair. Kisame had on trunks with Jaws on the back and a shark on the front. Kakuzu was wearing trunks with money on them and Hidan was wearing on pretty similar to mine, but it only had the pendent. Deidara had trunks on with "Art is a Bang!" on it with bright explosion colors. Sasori had on trunks that said "Master of Puppets" on it with little puppets. Zetsu toke off his plant thingy and he had on dark green trunks with leaves on it. Tobi/Madara had "I'm a good boy!" on it with a small "maybe" on the back it was black too.

Every one ran off saying oh awesome the colors, birds, flowers were and asked what the theme was.

"Well the theme is the tropics since I didn't want to have to go all the way to some where with tropics I picked this. But be careful they have all the wildlife of the Tropics like alligators."

They all dead panned stared at me, and Leader and Konan went to the lazy river so they could relax. Everyone else went to a giant pool thing that had slides and shit and Lily was swimming against the current in Rushing River. I sat down on a chair and pulled out a sketchbook that I brought along and began doodling. I turned to a new page after doodles of random Naruto stuff and started on drawing the Akatsuki in Chibi form with things surrounding them. Sasori had puppets, Deidara clay birds, Leader his bodies, Itachi Sharigan, Konan paper flying around, Kisame with Samahada, Kakuzu with his mask heart things, Hidan in his Jashin mode with his scythe and Jashin symbol drawn on the ground, Zetsu phasing through the ground, and Tobi at the top staring down at everyone with his mask on. Lily, Kurai, Hikari, and me were there too Lily was by Itachi, Kurai by Hidan, Hikari by Deidara, and I was by Tobi watching down on them with him.

"What are you drawing-Yeah?"

Sasori and Deidara came to me at the same time and peeked over my shoulder to my book. Their eyes both dropped open as they took in my drawing it was detailed to the extreme you could see each feather of Deidara's birds and every joint of Sasori's puppets.

"Holy shit Casey how did you get so good at drawing?! hmmm."

Everyone, but Lily, Kurai, and Hikari came over to me to look at my picture. Leader's eyes even widened at the picture and he took the book from me. He flipped through it with the Akatsuki watching that entire book is filled with either dooodles of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or the Akatsuki. Pein stopped at one page and Konan gasped I took the book from Pein's hand to look at the picture. It was pictures of Yahiko smiling,running, doing everything I even had a picture of him throwing himself on the kunia for Konan. Above all of the pictures was a banner with "Thank You Yahiko" on it with Nagato and Konan on it putting flowers on the grave of his that was made by them both. With them praying silents prays to Yahiko and silent tears running down their face. I looked up and Konan was running away from everyone too distrught and aciddently ran into the Totom Pole activating the Rushing River Wave. I watched horrifed as Lily was sweept away I turned to stare at Leader and mouthed i'm sorry.

"Everyone let's go get Konan and Lily now bitches!"

* * *

Hope you liked it and Prays to Yahiko who died protecting his freinds I miss you Yahiko.

A:I think I should. :-)

QDid Yahiko's death make you cry and don't lie?


	13. Bad Vacation Start

Well hi don't have much to say except I HATE MONDAYS!

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Everyone would be my NUNU!

* * *

Konan's POV

Darn it where am I why did I have to go running when I saw the picture. Oh right because I didn't want Nagato to see me sad and blame his self again for Yahiko's death. He died protecting me the best I can do now is make sure his friend gets over it. The scars will still be there, but at least I can make them better. Alright Konan you need to go back and apologize say you saw a bird and wanted to make an origami version of it yea that will work. Now how do I get back shit where am I owe no I really hope Nagato is fine without me there not knowing where I am. I turned around when I heard a giant crack to come face to face with monkeys. All right really people why is there a freaking baboon God Nagato get here soon and find me.

"**KONAN WHERE ARE YOU FUCKING AT** **PEIN**** IS HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN OVER HERE GET YOU JASHIN DAMNED ASS BACK. SAME FOR YOU LILY WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO.**"

Really Casey wow shes straight forward with it no wonder why Madara took a liking to her. Still puzzles me that he did after all normally he kills anyone besides a few that knows of his secret, but only if they offer something. I was about ready to send a paper shurikan at the bush when it rustled to find Lily standing there wet and confused. I step sided as she ran towards me trying to glomp me only to trick me and be tackled by her. _I swear not even a ninja can dodge her glomp without catching them like Itachi._

"Konan oh my God are you alright do you know where everyone's at?!"

"No I don't Lily we were looking through Casey's Sketchbook when I saw a bird and ran off to make an origami version."

"Wait what was the name of the sketchbook she brought along?"

"Ummm I think "Doodles and Akatsuki Members". Why do you ask?"

"Oh noooooooooooooooooooo reason come on let's go find the Akatsuki and the sexy Weasel!"

I raised my eyebrow at the sexy weasel thing, but shoke it off and started walking praying Nagato was ok for now.

Casey's POV

"Cae-case-Casey d-d-d-do yo-yo-you know whe-whe-where we're a-a-at?"

"WE are at the North end Pein and are you alright do you need to sit?"

"I-i-i'm fin-fin-fine."

I stared at the Akatsuki who were all surprised to see Pein the leader acting so twitchy and I was starting to get ticked off. I thought they were ninjas they could easily detect her chakra HOLY SHIT great idea.

"Hey somebody raise their chakra so that Konan knows where to find us maybe Lily will be with her. Hopefully it will work and Pein can stop acting like a pussy."

"Holy shit did she just call leader a fucking pussy i'm suprised he's not killing her. Really fucking meanly too."

"Hidan if you do not shut up I will rip out your fucking intestines and shove them down your throat I will tie your tongue to one and rip out your spine and hang you with it. I will make you regret you are immortal if you anger me one more time and dont shut the FUCK UP!"

"Ok shutting the fuck up now."

Hidan backed away from me fearing for his life as everyone stared wide-eyed at me. I turned to them my eyes red and black and using my deep voice tried to growl making an unearthly sound come out that made them jump. The leaves rustled and I saw Lily and Konan come running out away from something or too it. My eyes automaticlly went back to green and blue at the sight of Lily and Pein perked up to the badass he is.

"Lily there you are where the fuck were you at!?"

"I was at the South end when I found Konan and tackled her. She told me she ran off because she saw a bird and wanted to make an origami version of it."

"Alright as long as your ok and Konan sorry about the picture, but thank you for taking care of Lily when I couldn't."

"It's alright and thank you for taking care of Pein he gets twitchy when he doesn't know where I'm at because of the past."

"It's quite alright now that we're all here. Tobi-Chan want to go make babies?"

Everyone dropped onto their face like an anime character and Tobi looked around.

"Tobi-Chan had been told the Starke brought babies my Mama-Tobi."

"Fine lets just leave and no one go near the totem Pole again understood."

Everyone nodded quickly and ran away from me leaving Pein, Konan, and Lily with me.

"Why are they scared of you Casey?"

"When you were out of ot I threatened Hidan."

"What did you say?"

I leaned down and whispered it into all of their ears as they sat up Lily ran and Konan. Pein turned towards me smiling.

"Good job."

* * *

Sorry for short chapter too tired please Reveiw

A:It made me cry it was sad damn that Hanzo

Q: Should Kabuto die?


	14. Doctor Appointment

Welcome back and yes my character does seem like a Mary-Sue so I will add flaws like anger issues, fear of needles, kinda freaks out when friends are gone when she doesn't know where they are at, cussing issues(Like Hidan) things like that sorry if I seem like a Mary-Sue but that's what im like really but I do have flaws like everyone else. Like the ones I listed but i am a good fighter just not as good as I say I can beat any one up unless they fought for all their lives.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would have made Hanzo be killed before Yahiko met him.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Alright everyone pack up we need to go now before they open for other people!"

"Son of a fucking bitch really crazy bitch!"

"Yes Hidan let's go besides a have a,"*shudder*"doctor's appointment in 3 hours so we need to get home."

Ok the shudder how do I say this I'm actually scared of going to doctor's mainly if it's for Lily, Kurai, and now Hikari. Doctor's put on this Earth by Jashin to deliver bad news and I hate needles*Shudder* Jashin needles. I've always dreaded once a month where Lily and Kurai have to drag me there with help of course. The only reason they take me is because I have back problems so every month I have to go to the doctor's so they can see how my back is doing and refill my medicine.

"**OH SHIT LILY, KURAI WHERE IS MY MEDICINE FOR MY BACK!**"

"Don't worry Casey I packed it in your bag! Did you forget to take it today!?"

"Yea my back is already fucking hurting, but thank you Lily for packing it. Jashin why I must have a flaw like that I don't know?"

"Not to mention cussing, fear of needles and doctors, anger issues, freaks out when me and Kurai are gone and you don't know where we're at, that you hate sun, are actually very lazy,-"

"Ok Lily I get it I have flaws just like every other human being in this earth."

"Ha the crazy bitch actually has flaws who knew!"

"Hidan shut the fuck up and get in the car."

"Fine fine."

The drive home was interesting Hidan kept pestering me so I would stop suddenly trying to throw him out of the window sheild, but he held on after the first time I did it. At least he flew through it the first time when we got home 2 hours and 45 minutes later I pushed them out of the car and drove away passing the speed limit to get to my appointment. I arrived at the doctor's which " Guy" was its name Jashin scary name reminds me of a pedo don't know how. I walked through my combat boots clinking on the marble floor and sat down waiting for my name to get called. I looked around to see people I knew and people I didn't. Old guy with a mechanical leg, girl with a cough, a girl who kept looking around with a paranoid look, guy with duck ass hair, girl with boils.

"**Wait guy with duck-ass hair!**"

"Casey your doctor is ready to see you."

"Oh thanks Carla and sorry about that outburst I was day dreaming again."

"Most likely about the Uchiha's."

"Hey it is not my fault I have a Sharigan fetish it was Madara, Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, etc."

"Oh I know it's still funny to tease you."

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

I quickly looked back only to see that he vanished into thin air. _Ok Casey you know your not going crazy you definitely just saw Sasuke with all his duck-ass hair. Just get your appointment done then you can go home and tell the Akatsuki what you saw._ A nurse guided me to the all to familiar room and lead me inside.

"Just take a seat Casey a new doctor will be here soon."

"Wait what do you mean different doctor what happened to Dr. Snow?"

"I'm sorry Casey got in a terrible accident so he has to recover, but we got a doctor that can take care of you and your back."

"Fine"

I sat back in the chair and looked at the ceiling counting how many cracks their were. I was counting to 555 when the door creaked open to show a man with pale white skin, long dark hair, and purple markings around his eyes. My mind was screaming at me that something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out why this man looks so damn familiar.

"Hello Casssey I'm your new doctor until recoverssss."

"Alright let's just get this over I want to go home."

"Alright just lay on your stomach and I can begin."

I took off my shirt to reveal a shirt underneath it that covers up my bra and breasts. I lay down as he instructed still trying to figure out why he's so fucking familiar. I felt pressure on my back and flinched when he hit a really sore spot, but it felt good to Jashin does that to you. I looked up to see him pulling out a needle and I was suddenly at the edge of the room.

"Do not come near me with that thing if you ever wish to reproduce again if you already have."

"Ahhhh, but Casey you need this for your back."

"No fucking way I never needed a shot with I demand he comes back!"

"Sasuke, Kabuto can you grab her for me?"

"Wait Kabuto, Sasuke oh shit now I know where I've seen you before you were part of the Akatsuki!"

I started running to the door only to get caught by two white snakes. My head snapped at the snakes and I let out a long hiss of my voice making them get off. I tried opening the door only to find out it was useless from the clicks of the door. _Shit Casey you're in a room with one of the Sannin. revenge boy, and Orochimaru's bitch i am so fucked. _I let out a scream when Kabuto pulled me down and my head rolled on my neck like a doll. My hands got gripped and I heard a loud snap before the pain registered in my wrists. I let out a small hiss trying not to scream by biting my lip I felt the hot taste of blood as it filled my mouth.

"She's a strong one this one maybe I should make her stronger."

"Lord Orochimaru you're not considering giving her a curse mark and chakra?"

"Maybe Kabuto I'll give her a curse mark see how she does with that then maybe I'll add the chakra."

"**LIKE HELL YOU WILL THE AKATSUKI WOULD KILL YOU!**"

"We'll see about that now won't we?"

Orochimaru advanced towards me as I struggled to stand.

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH another cliff hanger Please reveiw and again sorry i seem Mary-Sueish but that is what im like i do have faults though.

A:Yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes sadly I can't kill him off on this yet for the sake of the story.

Q:Is Kabuto Orochimaru's bitch or is it just me?


	15. Torture

Hi don't have much to say this time so

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did everything would be double-meaning.

* * *

Lily's POV

I paced around the room which seemed for the hundredth time looking up at the clock every now and then. Kurai and Hikari had joined me about 10 minutes into the pacing so we now pace together. Heck even Tobi kept looking up at the clock worried from what we could see. Itachi kept looking up too saying under his breath "Is that who I think no now it's gone" The reason I'm worried is that Casey hasn't come back since her doctor appointment exactly 45 minutes ago. Something was wrong, very wrong, she always came back 20 minutes later every time. I slammed my hands on the table cracking it a bit I will become strong if I know something is wrong, but not much.

"Alright it is taking way too long for Casey to come back!"

"Tobi-Chan wonders what Lily-Chan means?!"

"Tobi something is wrong every time Casey goes to a doctor's appointment she comes back exactly 20 minutes later."

"Maybe the violent crazy bitch just got held up."

"No she has never been late besides the doctor always sets up where it will only take 15 minutes and 5 for her to get home."

"Well we should go get her."

"I agree with Pein let's go."

We should have only be ready for what was going to happen.

"Casey's POV

*40 minutes before*

"Orochimaru maybe we should torture her before they come looking for her. Should could give us valuable information about Itachi."

I looked up from my horrible efforts to get up to stare at Sasuke hoping Orochimaru would stop. He turned towards Sasuke and nodded putting his hand on my back pushing me down towards Sasuke. I landed on my wrist and a short gasp came from my mouth as the pain jolted through me. I stared up at Sasuke and tried speaking, but my voice came out as a low whisper.

"Torture me all you want Revenge-boy I'll never give anything up about them. Just for your information if you kill Itachi and learn the true reason for killing your clan you will regret it."

Sasuke pulled out a kunia(wow this seems familier) and pressed it against my arm slowly cutting into my skin.

"What the hell do you mean by truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre Itachi killed them to test his strength."

"That's what you think I know the true reason."

He pressed the kunia deeper into my skin and dug down to the wrist my arm my arm bleeding freely now.

"Silence you don't know anything."

I made to speak again, but he brought the kunia up to my lips and pressed it against the upper part of it. He glared at me and snarled Kabuto came to stand next to him with from what I could see. A large case full of needles and poison or something along those lines he took out one and jabbed me in the arm with it.

"What is that?"

"Oh this is just a serum to make you weaker so you can't fight back."

"Nice one Kabuto alright Casey tell me everything you know about Itachi."

"Alright I'll tell you. His birthday is June 9th, his name is translated to Weasel, his hobby is visiting traditional Japanese cafes, his favorite food is cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it, while his least favorite food is steak, Itachi has completed 340 official missions 53 D-rank, 152 C-ranked, 134 B-ranked, 0 A-ranked, and 1 S-ranked missions. Need I go on?"

I smirked and he stabbed me in the chest hissing at me.

"I want valuable information where is he at and his weaknesses. If you don't tell me since I can't kill you I can just rip out some of your entails and make sure your alive. Hell I can do scarier things to you than anyone else."

"**OH MY JASHIN DOES THAT MEAN YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME!?**"

I smiled as big as I could laughing at his reaction my eyes went blurry with tears and I felt my other arm being cut. I looked up and Sasuke was in my face growling he took my hand in his and I heard a snap.

"Tell me where he is our I'll break all of your fingers not just your wrist. I can do that and crack your ribs cut giant slashes in you. I WILL do anything to get information about Itachi from you."

"Ok you know what I know Itachi is the best big brother any one can have. He gave up his little brother to protect you from war he became a S-ranked criminal to protect you. He only killed his clan because he HAD to, but your so caught up in revenge you can't remember things on the night of the massacre.  
Did you forget Itachi crying as he turned away from you before leaving the village ever wonder why the 3rd never said anything to you about the massacre. It's because Itachi told hi-"

I heard my ribs break as Sasuke punched me with a chakra-induced fist I threw up blood on his shirt and mine smiling weakly. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes sure he is evil, but it's only because of Itachi and the Hokage and Elders.

"Sasuke we need to stop I feel the Akatsuki's chakra coming here soon."

"Alright Orochimaru do what ever you want then we'll leave."

"Alright now Casey I'm going to give you a very special curse mark this is a very advanced one it has both Heaven and Earth and has 5 stages not 2."

I tried standing again feeling the serum starting to work as my vision began to get blurry. Orochimaru's head snapped out to my neck I let out a short scream as his teeth entered my neck. I could hear the Akatsuki shouting and I tried to shout out for help, but Orochimaru already pulled away and was gone. The door burst open only for everyone to gasp as I feel back unconscious.

* * *

Ok if you want to see the curse mark go here art/Curse-Seal-Concepts-68520252 it will be the one bottom left the one with barbed wire, but remember it is split with the Heaven and Earth sign.

A:definitely his bitch.

Q: do you know who Slender man is?


	16. Fixing Casey(I'm running out of time)

Thanks for the reviews hope I get more.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would falcon punch Kishimoto's story line in the face, but I love Kishimoto so not to be rude.

* * *

Anko's POV ( Don't ask why her she'll only have a couple of sentences.)

_Damn that was some good dango now where is Naruto I think I'll kill him for stealing the rest of my dango._ I stopped mid walk and collapsed on the ground holding my curse mark in pain. Kakashi came running and knelt beside me.

"Anko what's wrong?"

"A new more powerful curse mark has been given by Orochimaru. I can feel it in my own agggh"

Kakuzu's POV(Yay lovable miser)

"Holy shit she looks horrible we need to get her home now."

i walked over to Casey the glass from the broken window crunching underneath my feet. I leaned over and carefully picked her up bridal style trying not to hurt her anymore. I turned around and everyone gasped at the sight of her when I unblocked her from their view.

"Itachi was that your little brother I saw running away?"

"Tobi-Chan saw Sasuke running shouldn't we go catch them!"

Tobi's voice had deepened and everyone could tell he was angry. I just kept walking forward pushing past everyone trying not to jostle Casey so I could limit her injures. She looked like hell even from here I can see that her wrists shattered , both of her arms seem cut open and her shirt covered with blood, she had a gaping wound in her stomach, and her breathing was very uneven.

"Tobi I understand your concern, but we need to get back or she will die from blood lose."

"Tobi-Chan understands Kakuzu-Senpai."

His voice trailed off at the end we all shot a glare at the receptionist and I began running when we got outside. I yelled across my back to meet me, Konan, and Sasori at Casey's house we are medics. I ran into the house to see Konan and Pein waiting for us I was going to explain everything, but Pein raised his hand cutting me off.

"My clone told us everything go save her in the infirmary."

I nodded once and ran up the stairs with everyone back and trailing after me.

"Kurai Casey isn't going to die is she?"

"Of course not Lily Casey's strong she'll pull through."

Kurai's words were comforting, but we could see the fear and doubt in her eyes as well. Sasori grabbed her from me and set her down on the gurney already hooking i.v.s to her. I guided everyone out except for Konan, Sasori, Zetsu, and me leaving us alone to try to save her. We took off her thing on her chest first to see if anything was on her upper body.

"Doesn't look like any injuries are on her chest, but she is losing blood rapidly from her arms and stomach. We need to patch those up before anything else or she will die."

"Alright Sasori I'll stitch up her arms and stomach just try not to open them."

I approached Casey and my arm detached itself from my arm with my thread moving towards Casey. Konan was busy trying to heal her skull which part of it was slightly crushed and Sasori was working on driving out the serum Kabuto or Sasuke or Orochimaru gave her. Sasori turned towards a box he brought in and began digging through it. He pulled out a vial and a needle filling it with an antidote to get rid of the serum. Konan just finished healing her skull and was huffing with the effort she shook her head and began healing her fingers and leg which had been completely shattered. I finished up stitching her arms and stomach and brought my arm back to my body threads and all. I began trying to stich up a wound on her leg where a piece of kunia broke off after I pulled it out very carefully. We're working hard with Zetsu supplying us with chakra we only had to fix her wrists before we checked her neck and back. I looked up and saw that everyone finished I nodded and flipped her over. We looked over her back first seeing some bruising not anything to bad the door opened and Lily came in. She was carrying a tray of food and water when it went crashing to the floor and she screamed.

"Casey oh my God do you guys see her neck."

"Yo bitch what are you fucking talking bout. Oh Jashin is that?"

We all raised our eyebrows and looked towards Casey's neck only to gasp and look away. Zetsu looked shocked and ran out the door yelling down the hall.

"Don't let anyone else know I'll be back I need to talk to someone!"

Zetsu's POV

**"Madara is so going to fucking kill us when he learns Casey got a curse mark.** Oh come on maybe he'll be so worried about Casey he'll forget us. **I guess you have a fucking point suprising coming from you. **Hey! **Silence Madara we need to talk to you about Casey."**

"Come in then and make it quick."

We walked into Madara's room and found it trashed it looked like he had thrown a fit. My black side snickered and I slapped the back of our head silencing him. We looked up and saw Madara staring at us we backed up and began speaking.

"Madara Casey had severe wounds, but they were able to fix them. **She had a shattered leg and part of her skull, **both of her wrist broken along with 7 of her fingers, **her arms and stomach cut open and Kakuzu had to stitch them or she would die, **Sasori was able to clear her system of the serum, **she had a piece of a kunia imbedded in her leg and Kakuzu had to pull it out and stitch it up, **her back was slightly bruised, but there is one thing that is worse."

"What the hell could be worse than that Zetsu?!"

"**You tell him idiot. **Fine well you see apparently Orochimaru decided Casey was powerful and gave her a well...**Spit it out idiot or Madara will be angry. **Orochimaru gave Casey a curse mark which has both Heaven and Earth on it and a very new design."

"**WHAT ARE YOU TELLING ME CASEY HAS A CURSE MARK. SHE MIGHT NOT SURVIVE SHE COULD VERY WELL DIE EVEN IF HER INJURIES WERE PATCHED UP!"**

We ran out of the door getting hit in the head by a fucking desk before hurring back.

"**Well that could have gone better."**

* * *

Did you like it

A:I found out a month ago he wants to shclender his way into my pants! :-D

Q:Chapter ideas again?


	17. New Power

Thanks for the reviews hope i get more and one girl Mollie T-S you read my mind for a chapter that was my original plan to give her chakra and train her.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would make everyone laugh when Deidara says "I'm not into S & M!"

* * *

Madara's POV(Somebody wanted a Madara POV so here you go)

So recap let's see everyone's home Casey is healing, but oh yea I forgot Casey has a fucking curse mark and hasn't woken up yet. I walked into the infirmary for the umpteenth time today and walked over to Casey. I put my hand and her forehead and sighed thinking back to when we got Casey back 3 days ago. _Madara get ahold of your self you know Casey is strong she'll get through this stop worrying. _God damn it I know she'll be alright it's just frustrating knowing she might very well die in seconds, days, weeks only time will tell.

"**GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"**

I punched the wall and it blew up with everyone on the other side staring at me. _Oh fuck you've done it now Madara._

"Tobi-Chan's a good boy wall made Tobi-Chan mad."

"Remind me to never let Tobi near a wall again. Un."

"I agree."

"Defiantly bitch."

"Holy Jashin fucking anger issues much."

"Is Casey alright still Tobi-Chan?"

"Casey-Chan is still alright Lily-Chan!"

I turned back to Casey and sat on the edge of her bed still in my "Tobi" form. I looked around and waved hitting myself in the process for two reasons. One to make me more like "Tobi" and two because I'm still going to kill myself for picking someone so stupid. Everyone filed out after checking on Casey and Pein put up a new wall using an earth jitsu. I turned towards Casey and smiled I leaned down and kissed her forehead wishing and preying she would wake up safe and sound.(OMJ that is corny but sweet weird for Madara)

Casey's POV(Shes awake any wondering how she woke up)

My eyes snapped opened making my body finally release from the darkness. My neck was on fire spreading through my entire body and I let out a long scream.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

My vision became blurry and I stood up feeling all my rage and blood want coming back to me. I smirked at the power coursing through my veins feeling the burst of power. The Akatsuki's voices were simply mumbles to me as I heard shouting I looked up and them.

"My god Kuria the energies of the curse mark are wrapping around her body! What do we do?!"

"Lily quiet let them handle this we need to leave now. BEFORE it gets out of hand"

"Oh no you don't Kuria."

I smirked and appeared behind Kurai wanting to see her blood spilled on the floor.(I'm reading every time Sasuke activates his for a better view of it gets gory even when he first activated it poor Zaku.) My hand lashed towards her and I finally saw what it looked like with its barbed wired design Kuria gasped as I grasped her neck. My mind screamed at me _CASEY STOP IT YOUR HURTING YOUR FRIEND YOU SWORE TO NEVER HURT._ I couldn't barely hear it the only thing I could hear was Kuria's strangled breaths and the feel of someone pulling on me to stop. I turned around growling and digging my nails farther into Kuria's throat drawing the sweet red color of blood. Tobi's mask came face-to-face with mine and I let out a long low growl tightening my grip on Kuria.

"Casey-Chan please get off Lily-Chan Tobi-Chan's begging."

"Oh please why should I the power coursing through my veins. Makes me more powerful than ever if I let you guys live you'll just hold me back. I understand why Orochimaru gave me this I want more he can give me more."

I let go of Kuria and she dropped to the floor spitting up blood holding her throat. I turned towards the window and sat on the ledge jumping off laughing behind me. I looked around and felt my neck pulsate luring me towards the West underground. I ran into a hard chest and fell to the ground growling at who knocked me down.

"Casey I'm sorry, but I can't let you go to him. You will have to kill me before you do."

"Very well then Madara."

I lunged at him trying to land a punch to his mask he shot out his fist when I missed. I backflipped back dodging his attack only to get my hand gripped and put behind my back. His other hand landed on my head and I smirked I threw my leg out knocking him from me and I jumped away from him. I crouched into a stance close to the ground ready to lunge at him when I heard laughing.

"Well well Kabuto it seems like giving Casey the curse mark has proven well. Shall we get my new little apprentice now and give her so much more."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."(Kabuto's his bitch).

"Like fucking hell we will Orochimaru Jashin will smite the fucking heathen."

"No way are you getting Casey. **Yea we like her hands off."**

"Hn"(Guess who).

"Yeah let's get him Danna. Un."

"Fine brat only because who else will I have sarcasm battles with."

"It's nice being near a girl instead of this idiots."

"Tobi-Chan will miss Casey-Chan!"

"She makes good seafood."

"If Konan wants her back."

"Casey please come back what will me, Hikari, and Kurai do."

Everyone formed a circle around me and I looked towards Orochimaru needing help. Lily pushed through everyone and ran towards me I readied myself to attack her, but stopped. Lily had tears streaming down her face and she was begging me to stop. My vision began clearing and I stopped my curse mark making its way back to my body. Lily stepped up to me and wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my shirt.

"Please Casey I don't want to lose nobody does. Please come back to us for all of us."

My vision was completely cleared and I looked down and Lily I reached out my heads and enveloped her in a soft hug. Tears were streaming down her face and part of my shirt became soaked as I hugged her even tighter to me.

"Lily I'm sorry wha-what happened where am I."

"Oh that's too bad seems like that one girl can get Casey back to Earth. Come Kabuto let's take our leave for now...we will meet again. Know that Casey, but before I leave."

Orochimaru did Ram-Snake-Dragon then left in a puff of smoke before leaving. I let Lily go and felt my insides changing because of what Orochimaru did. I felt a diffrent type of power in me and I realized at once why.

"Oh shit don't tell me."

Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger.

"Fireball-no-jitsu!"

I watched as at first nothing happened, but then I felt a rumbling in my stomach and a fireball as big as Itachi's flew out of my mouth.

* * *

I didn't know how you feel when you have a curse mark so I copied Sasuke I guess adding a dew of my own things. PLEASE REVEIW

A:You answered it

Q:Do I still seem like a Mary-Sue do I need to add more flaws?


	18. I don't have a name for it

Thanks for the reviews not much to say, but yea Hi.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is I did I would have pointed out Sasori flipped everyone off in one episode. WHICH HE DID!

* * *

Casey's POV

**"HOLY SHIT THAT IS EXTREMLY COOL, BUT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU OROCHIMARU!"**

I watched as the last of the fire-ball flew out of my mouth only to see I set half of the woods on fire.

"Shit!"

I went through all the jutsu's I knew and hoped that one would work. My hands flew past me as I did Dragon-Tiger-Hare. _Jashin let this work._

"Water Style: Raging Waves-No-Jutsu!"

I watched really hoping for it to work I could feel the water wanting to rush out, but it wouldn't.

"Kisame please help me I can't do it!"

I looked around, but everyone planted to the ground staring at me in shock.

"I swear to Jashin if you don't help me I'll go curse mark on you again since I know how to fuel it! Lily can't or be able to stop me this time!"

This got everyone working again Kisame quickly put out the fire and Itachi was staring at me in the eye Sharigan swirling. I felt the back of my head go foggy before he dropped to the ground in shock again. I smirked before laughing when I saw the look of horror on his face I was on my back when I flinched.

"Jashin damn it I forgot Orochimaru stopped my back appointment I need new medicine."

"How the fucking hell are you so damn calm you just fucking did a fucking Jutsu as big as the fucking weasel's! You have chakra and you haven't started freaking out we almost fucking fainted though I guess you wouldn't notice! Jashin damn it!"

_Wait i have chakra does that mean. _

_"_Holy shit yes no I can be stronger than everyone in the Akatsuki, except Leader and Hidan! Mainly because I'm already stronger than Hidan!"

"The fuck bitch!"

I indistinctly went up to my neck and flinched when I felt the bite marks. I looked around to see Itachi having a slight breakdown I tried to not laugh, but my body betrayed me. Again.

"Why the fuck is Itachi having a slight breakdown?!"

"I think it's because you can't get put under a genjutsu still even if you have chakra."

"Thanks Kisame. I just realized something if I have chakra you guys will have to train me. Or I'll end up going to Orochimaru under the influence of the curse mark and learn from him. Just like how Sasuke did even though I know what will happen. Jashin I'd probably stop Sasuke from killing him if that happened and find a way to make him immortal without having to steal bodies. I mean come on with the promise of power someone will do anything Sasuke did. But that's only what might happen no telling. But then again I should thank him for giving me chakra and an awesome ass cursemark even though it hurts like hell. Shit I'm ranting again should I stop?"

I looked up and everyone was staring at me then "Tobi". I raised my eyebrow only to get tackled by "Tobi" unto the ground.

"Tobi-Chan was so worried about Casey-Chan how could Tobi-Chan make up for letting you get hurt!?"

"Ummm I have an idea. Let's have make-up sex!"

Everyone stared at me again and "Tobi" started laughing saying he didn't know what I meant. I just smiled and rolled over so that I was laying beside, but also on "Tobi". I rubbed my face into his chest as I wrapped my arm around him and he cuddled back.

"What the fuck bitch!"

"Sorry I want to cuddle with what's mine. If you don't like it then just go fuck Kuria. After all I pretty much caught you guys almost doing it a couple of days ago."

"Casey I was really hoping you didn't see that."

"Sorry Kuria. I'm fucking hungry I'm going to go eat."

I walked towards the house only to realize I went pretty far from the house. My eye twitched as I began running towards the house. I was hungry as fuck I mean I have been out for 3 days so I haven't really eaten anything. I burst into the door only to get tackled by someone.

"What the fuck Hikari!?"

"Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine now let me go I'm hungry."

She let me go and I went into the nearest kitchen looking around. _Ramen ramen where the hell is it oh there it is. _I was singing "I Killed My Clan" under my breath as I went to heat up the water.

"I killed my clan and I liked it, even if I was ordered by ANBU. Hope my little brother don't mind it."

I poured the water into my ramen cup and leaned on the counter finishing the song and going to the Masochism Tango.

"I ache for the touch of your lips dear, but much more for the touch of your whips dear. You can raise welps like nobody else. As we dance to the Masochism Tango. Let our love be a flame not a ember. Say it's me that you want to dismember."

I pulled the top off of the ramen cup and drank down the juice. I watched as the Akatsuki came in the kitchen. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, and Madara were talking to each other in hushed silence. I was still wtaching them as Itachi turned towards me.

"Casey we have bgeen talking and we think it is wise if we teach you how to use your chakra. we will be starting your training tomarrow at 6 A.M. don't be late. Understood?"

"Yea yea Weasel ok I will which training hall though."

"Outside training hall."

I nodded and went upstairs to my room laying down. Madara walked in and set his mask down on the table. He layed next to me and I cuddled into him feeling really cold all of a sudden. I felt my eyes closing as I went into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that tomarrow I would start traing.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a while with Thanksgiving it was hard to write. Please Reveiw I noticed I get 2 new reviews every chapter now I hope I can get more.

A:Again you answered it.

Q:Which of the 3 Sannin do you like best?


	19. AUTHORS NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**THIS IS A AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Don't expect for me to add a new chapter for at least 3 or 4 days I've been having a major Writer's block. I'm sorry if you're all really want to read another chapter, but I need to go stalk other stories I've written on other websites for me to have an idea. But it would really help me if you will give me chapter ideas. And I need to stalk Naruto/Naruto Shippuden to get a better feeling for training for the next chapter. Oh and yes Orochimaru and his bitch Kabuto will be coming back either sometime this story or in the sequel I'm planning to write. I'll give you a hint on what the sequel will be about. The Akatsuki had left Earth 2 years ago leaving behind Casey, Lily, Kuria, and Hikari. They have all been nothing, but pretty much walking corpses until the get knocked out walking home from their college. The awake in 4 diffrent places each away from each other. They will meet up with the Akatsuki and have even more choas, So yea not telling even more, but I'll only write a sequel if I get at least 100 reveiws. so tell any of your friends that might like this story I'll be very happy if you do. GOODBYE PEOPLES!**


	20. Training Part 1

So Sorry about my writer's block, but here is the new chapter. Still hope I can get 100 reviews. And the way I make myself seem I'm not that conceited. I know I can't beat every person in the world, but I'm still pretty tough for a girl. And I need to make my personality like this, but I did have to exaggerate how conceited I was. sorry bout that.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did they would be even more awesome. (Like that's possible.)

* * *

Casey's POV

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Hey Kisame care to **FUCKING EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE DRAGGING ME DOWN THE STAIRS AT NINE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!**"

"He he sorry Casey Leader ordered me too get you so you could start training."

I glared at Kisame as my head kept hitting the hundreds of fucking stairs in my house. He did what I call a Kisame smirk and picked me up throwing me over my shoulders rather hard. He just kept smirking as he made a handseal and I got a wave of dizziness before I saw the orange hair of Leader and the rest of the Akatsuki surrounding me.

"Well she seems kinda ticked off doesn't she."

"Of course I fucking do I just got dragged down the stairs by Fish-Fry over here. So shut it Puppet-Boy."

"You know I really don't have any patience and since your starting your training with me I suggest actually listening."

I flipped him off, but sat down on one of the benches I had set up in the outdoor training grounds. Everyone else went to sit on different benches as Sasori came up to me pulling out a scroll and doing some handseals. My first instinct was to jump back from the scroll, but I highly doubt Sasori will try to kill me. There is still a little suspicion with my relationship between me and the Puppet-Boy though.

"Alright Casey I'll just start with basics like what chakra is."

"Alright fine."

I sat down getting comfortable I already knew about chakra, but might as well give Puppet-Boy the satisfaction in "teaching" me.

"Chakra; The resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. Then to use it, Hand Seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack, and requires different Hand Seals for different attacks. So what's really the key here is not actually **having** chakra, but being able to sufficiently control it. Because, everyone has Chakra well in the Naruto world they do, but only skilled ninja can correctly manipulate it to its fullest extent. As an in-between stage here, some ninja, can partially control their Chakra. This means they can use their Chakra, but not effec-blah blah blah blah."

Sasori didn't really start saying blah, but I had started to zone out hearing the information that I already knew. I was staring blankly at my hand which had become the most interesting thing in the world. Sasori stopped saying blah and I looked up only to get stabbed in the hand with a needle.

"Oh fuck no damn it Pupet-Boy you're going to-to di-die."

"Sorry Casey, but I had to give you that so you'll pay attention now where was I. effectively control it, which results in poorly executed justus, and more  
importantly, running out of Chakra early in a of the many different types of jutsus: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu, and so on, all require the use of Chakra. However, one of the types (Taijutsu) is different. It basically requires no Chakra use whatsoever. You won't need chakra to live, but Taijutsu just doesn't use it. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this jutsu category.

Since Chakra is the resulting form of energy when 2 other energies are mixed together, having those other 2 energies become more powerful, will in-turn make the Chakra more powerful. These other two energies are Physical energy, which is collected from the body's cells, and Spiritual energy, which is built up through experience and meditation.

Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly, will build up your experience, thus giving you more spiritual energy, and then allowing more Chakra to be created. Which as a result then allows you to do that same attack with more and more power. This same cycle applies for Physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, you could say, do push-ups.

Molding Chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your Chakra effectively. Even if you can mold a large amount of Chakra, If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time. Do you get it now?"

"Well I got it before, but yea it makes sense."

The drug had worn off and I jumped right up ready to beat the shit out of Sasori. My legs felt numb and I couldn't move them Sasori smirked picked me up then threw me into the highest tree on the highest branch.

"Alright Casey if you get it then add chakra to your feet and climb down the tree without jumping."

"**WHAT THE FUCK, YOU PUPPET IF I JUMP DOWN I'LL FUCKING DIE!**"

"Which is why you can only use chakra."

_Damn it ok Casey you can do this hopefully. _Sasori really didn't tell me how to use my chakra, but I figures if I just tried to imagine what it looks like it will work. I closed my eyes and thought of chakra I went over the rules in my head and began thinking of getting chakra. Something had changed in me when I did so I focused on that. It was an uncomfortable feeling like my stomach ripped open, but I was numb when it happened. I focused the feeling into my feet and I felt my body being pushed away from the tree. I thought of the numbness and my body came back down to the tree. _Ok Casey if you focus too much on the feeling of pain it repels me. If I think of the numbness it attracts me back to the tree. I need to find a balance between both of them so I don't over or under do it. Alright let's do this. _I focused back on the pain, but felt the numbness of it. I walked over to the trunk and tried to experiment by putting both of my feet on it I stuck and smiled. I started walking down the tree when I felt more of the pain then numbness. I gasped when I was repelled off the side and quickly looked around for a branch. _There!_

* * *

_Cliff hanger of Tree Hanger whichever one. Please Review._

_A:I like all of them, but Orochimaru and Pervy Sage I like better. Strong creeper and pervert what's not to love._

_Q: Favorite type of movie? Why?_


	21. Training Part 2

Welcome back from cliff hanger so how do you like havings to wait 3 or 4 days then getting two new chapters.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Sasuke would have went blind a while ago because what's funner than blind Sasuke. NOTHING! :D

* * *

Sasori's POV

"Holy shit somebody grab her for the love of Jashin."

"I'm quite alright besides Kuria she's going to catch a branch soon. At least she did good for like a second."

I smirked again as Casey got on a branch and began glaring at me. She kept glaring then, God I hate that look, she got her usual "I'm going to do something evil look." She went on the side of the branch holding on another one and pointed her body towards me. I backed up slightly bumping it, a bench, and tripping over it. I felt her put her chakra into her feet before she shot forward heading straight for me.

"**I'M COMING FOR YOU PUPPET-BOY. HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HEEEEEEE HA HAAAAAAAAAA!**"

I tried moving, but couldn't looking down at the needle in my leg. _She didn't she used my own poision against me now I can't move shit._ She was getting closer to me and I still couldn't move. I closed my eyes as she collided head on with me and a GIANT crater opened up.

"Yahooooooooooooo bitches I got down!"

I slapped the back of her head and she went back.

"I didn't mean use chakra to propel yourself off the tree. Thought that would be good for a quick attack. I'll admit your actually smart in the ninja ways for an Earth person."

"Bitch please I've been stalking you and the Naruto world for as long as I have known."

She was waving her hand in front of her face like it was no worry.

"Wait what do you mean stalk?"

Casey's POV

"Wait what do you mean stalk?"

"Oh well the only reason I know so much about you guys is because your part of a t.v. show remember. I'm positive that I've told you all this before."

There eyes widened, but closed them they remembered Pein came up to me pointing towards the house.

"Casey we'll begin your training again soon, but i would like to see this "Naruto" show."

I nodded my head sighing I walked back towards the house seeing it in the distance. We walked for about a minute and everyone started running. I was left behind and began running towards them catching up to Hidan.

"Sup bitch."

"Not much you know just training about ready to show you a show about the person your after."

"Normal shit."

I laughed Hidan has always been one of my like 3rd favorite Akatsuki member. But I'll never admit it to anyone hell I used to have him as a crush he's still on my hottie list though.

"Ha "Hottie List"."

"What the hell "Hottie List"?

"Sorry I have a "Hottie List" for guys on Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I'll tell you it later, but we're back at the house."

I headed into the living room the one with a big ass t.v. I sat down on the computer chair and pulled up my documents labeled "Naruto/Naruto Shippuden" I went to "Episodes" and clicked on it. I turned over to the t.v. and clicked it on the t.v. showed what I was doing on the computer.

"Alright pick any episode you want to see."

"Do Episode 137 "Amaterasu!"."

"Are you sure that's something even I don't like watching."

"Show that one and "The End" alright."

I nodded and clicked on it leaving the room to wait for 24 or 25 minutes to be up.(Those episodes portray Itachi's Death and the battle between him and Sasuke if you didn't know.) I went up to my room and decided to work on my Pockie Ninja on Facebook I've tried for the longest time to get all the Akatsuki I only have 1 more left and I have enough chakra to fight him. I clicked on Tobi and the screen picked up I pressed Auto Combat and End Now. I went like this for 24 minutes using my chakra I had in my bag to get it back up to keep going. I checked my cloack and 25 minutes had passed I logged off of my Facebook and went back downstairs. The ending credits were playing and I went over to the computer.

"See what I mean I've never liked that episode the next is just Itachi's death I'm pretty sure you don't want to see that."

"Hn."

"I got this one he said. I don't want to watch it either I'd rather not see me die. Let's go back and let Casey train some more. This time for walking on water. Did I get it right?"

"Yes you did."

I smiled and went over to Madara jumping on his back and pointing towards the lake.

"Forward my steed."

Madara carried me to the lake and set me down. Kisame walked up to me with the scariest smile in the world. And that is saying something mainly since I've seen Itachi smile on Naruto Shippuden. It was sad, but kinda creeped me out.

"Alright squirt I'm going to train you with this. **Water Walking:**Similar to Tree Climbing, think of this exercise as merely a more advanced version of the same thing. Like the Tree Climbing exercise, the goal is to gain better control and manipulation of one's own Chakra. Also like the Tree Climbing exercise, producing too much or too little Chakra will result in falling. The user must produce (and sustain), just the right amount of Chakra.

Unlike the Tree Climbing exercise, what you're walking on isn't a solid surface and is constantly moving! This means that exact amount of Chakra you need to produce is different then when on a solid surface, and may be different from time to time. So yea go try!"

"Thanks."

I walked to the edge of the water and stepped forward to began my serious training.


	22. Getting Ready for Wal-Mart

I need more reviews I only got 1 for both chapters will you please review more next time you don't have to but I would like it.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would do something not sure what.

* * *

*Time Skip 1 week*

Casey's POV

Ok so let me sum up the past week. Train, train, train, train, learn my chakra nature, train, get my ass handed to me by Itachi, train. I was going to go crazy my body has hurt everyday from the training they, the Akatsuki, gave me. I found out my chakra natures are fire, water, and wind they were actually fire and wind, but the curse mark gave me an extra one. Oh not to mention I've been training my curse mark with the help of everyone though. I stomped into the living room where everyone was relaxing at and growled.

"I've bust my perfect ass off for the last week. Can I have a fucking break already!?"

"Casey me and Konan were thinking and we think that's a good idea."

"I don't care even if you won'- wait what?!"

"I said you can take a day or 2 off."

"Yes ok umm "Things to do in Wal-Mart" we should do that."

Everyone raised their eyebrows and I ran to my computer pulling up my "THings to do in Wal-Mart" list. It looked like this.

** Things To Do In Walmart-Casey's List**

** 1. Turn every alarm clock to go off every 5 minutes.**

** 2. Leave a trail of tomato juice leading to the girl's bathroom. Then run up to an employee and say you made a mess.(Only for girls in less you're a guy and want to try it)**

** 3. Go up to check-out and ask to put M&M's on lay away.**

** 4. When a clerk asks you "Do you need help?" start crying asking "Why can't you people leave me alone!"**

** 5. Go to the gun section and pick up a small pistol asking the clerk "Do you know where the anti-depressants are?" Act as spastic as you can.**

**6. Wait in a clothing rack, when someone walks by say "PICK ME!"**

** 7. Walk around until the loudspeakers come on. Drop down to the fetal position with your hands covering your ears yelling "NO NO THE VOICES THEIR BACK!"**

** 8. Walk up to random people, give them bear hugs, and say very loudly that you missed them and they never really did get that dandruff shampoo you recommended.**

** 9. Ride in a cart and have a friend push you while you scream "The Germans are coming!"**

**10. See how many cans of frosting you can open and thoroughly lick without getting caught.**

** 11. Drive those little electronic cars at the front of the store.**

** 12. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.(Works best if you do something not matching.)**

** 13. Take off a mannequins clothes and draw the "Parts" on it.**

** 14. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"**

**15. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"**

**16. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.**

**17. Run around hitting everyone you see with darts. ASking them to join in "The War".**

**18. Take apples and use someone or something as target practice.( I would do this to Tobi if he was real.)**

**19. Superglue all the employees shoes to the floor when their not looking.**

**20. Drop flour and powdered sugar on anyone who passes by and say it is snowing.**

**21. Go towards a bunch of people turn on Mr. Jackson songs and star dancing like him. finishing up with a crotch grab.**

**22. Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need mah tampons!" Then walk into the dressing room with them coming out a minute later saying "My work is done."**

**23. Take off all your clothes except underwear or bars and run around yelling "Freedom for the people!"**

**24. While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.**

**25. Fill your cart with boxes of condoms, and watch everyone's jaws drop when you attempt to buy them.**

**26. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation. Ex: The person is breaking up with you and you begin crying "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! I knew there was another girl, but I thought I had won. You kissed ME darling." Then act as though you are being beaten and fall onto the ground screaming and having convulsions.**

**27. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if you're trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground, then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes! I got it! Wow, that was the biggest Cockroach I've ever seen, I think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!" Then Repeat.**

**28. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that you're a cat. Meow when people walk by rub up against their legs, etc.**

**29. When you're alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities". Have an English man, a Southern person, someone from New York, a Grandma, and a 5-year-old girl all at the same time. You have to use accents.**

**30. Go up to random people and start trying to eat their arms.**

**31. Walk up to a lady and calmly say "Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things." Then clap your hands over your ears, fly yell head around and start screaming "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!" Then suddenly stop, look her straight in the eyes, and Calmly say "I…will start…a fire…" The pull out a zippo and start laughing hysterically in an evil way. But don't light the zippo, just hold it closed.**

**32. Walk up to someone and say "Oh, so your back for more. I warned you never to come back here. Wait here while I go get my shot-gun". Then walk away.**

**33. HOPE AND PRAY YOU CAN DO ALL OF THESE BEFORE GETTING KICKED OUT.**

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO do you think we can it will be fun for everyone and I've never tried it?"

"Alright Casey as long as we don't get arrested."

I pumped my fist and printed out 14 lists handing one to everyone. I went to get my keys and got into Killer everyone climbing into it. Except for 5 who had to go in Kuria's car. And off to Wal-Mart we went.

* * *

Did you like it hope you can reveiw. And I forgot to do this last chapter so two this time.

A: I like horror movies blood and guts always and forever.

Q: Do you have a list for Wal-Mart?

2. Q: Is anyone awesome?


	23. Another Author's Note

Another author's note. Again don't except one up for a while I'm just really have a lot on my plate. My ex-boyfreind is blaming me for accidentally falling for my best friend that I have known for years. And not to mention I'm getting sick with the flu going around and all. But I will try to get up 2-3 chapters to make up with it in one day. Also please give me more reviews I only got 2 for the last chapter if i don't get a hundred I'll be really sad. Dont make me sad please.


	24. Wal-Mart Choas(Casey's Team)

Sorry for not up dating sooner ex-boyfreind troubles.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shipuden if I did Eddie Rath would be a character.

* * *

Hikari's POV

"You're never allowed here again!"

"Fine I don't like this screw FLAG(Fire Lovers Awareness Group)."

I'm going to kill Casey for sending me to this stupid group. She said I had a "slight" problem with me loving fire. So ok this is what happened I've been here for a week. And I already blew up the main building and a couple of the dorms. Ha fun times I finally got kicked out so I'm going back to Casey's house. I threw a bomb back behind as I was walking out and saw it blow up the rest of the room. I smiled and headed to the car that Casey so "nicely" gave to me. More like if I got a scratch out of it she would dismember and kil me in a painful way. I took my sweet time getting inside the house to come up to a note.

_To anyone who comes to my house,_

_Me and my friends are going to Wal-Mart to wreak havoc. If you want to come grab a list and go._

_Casey_

I looked over the list and smiled when I got to 31. _Let's hope I can make it before they do this one._

Casey's POV

I shuddered and drove into a parking space almost crushing a couple of cars. Everyone got out, but Madara turned to me when I was the only one to not get out.

"Tobi-Chan needs everyone to go wait. Tobi-Chan wants to see what's wrong with Casey-Chan!"

Everyone shrugged and went away leaving me and Madara alone. Madara wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"Casey what's wrong with you? You didn't talk the entire drive."

I snuggled under his chin and looked up. His lips met mine then pulled away looking at me with a pointed look.

"I was just thinking. Every fanfiction I've ever read the people who take in the Akatsuki will normally all fall in love. But also at the end they all leave because they have too. I just really don't want you guys leaving us."

"Casey don't worry about that. We haven't even started trying to go home. Until we do then you can start worrying now come here."

I smirked and jumped at him. He caught me bride style and removed his mask again smiling back at me. I pulled him to me and our lips connected now I don't know if you agree. But not being able to do really anything like this for the past week can make anyone crazy. He licked at my bottom lip wanting entrance I kept my mouth shut and I giggled and pulled away.

"Madara the others are coming back we really don't want them to see you. Right?"

He sighed and set me downing I crouched down and tackled the first Akatsuki member I saw. Hidan landed with a "oof" and I hit him in the head.

"Hey Zombie-Whore what's up."

"Come on are we going to do this or not."

I jumped right up and ran to Madara pulling him with me to Wal-Mart's entrance. We went to the middle and I picked out number 5. to do.

**5. Go to the gun section and pick up a small pistol asking the clerk "Do you know where the anti-depressents are? Act as spastic as you can.**

I went over to the gun section pulling Madara along and put on my best "Twitchy" face. I smiled when I saw a Single-Shot Pistol and picked it up with shaky hands. I started acting spastic and went up to the clerk. He smiled when I approached and noticed the bullets and gun in my hand.

"Would you like those checked out?"

"Yes please."

He took the gun and bullets from me and checked them out.

"That will be $20.00. Is there anything else you would like."

I took it with twitchy hands and nodded looking back and forth with my eyes.

"Do you know where the Anti-Depressents are located?"

This is his face 8-0 try to see that correctly.

"Why would you want to know?"

I looked over at Madara and looked away just as fast.

"No reason."

I smirked put the gun and bullets down them grabbed Madara and ran.

"Alright let's do number 25."

**25. Fill your cart up with boxes of condoms , and watch everyone's jaw drop when you attempt to buy them.**

I ran through the store yelling at Hidan's team. Which consists of Hidan, Kuria, Kisame, and Sasori.

"Yo bitches we already did number 5 and were going to do number 25 those are off-limits now!"

"Damn it bitch alright, but I call numbers 1, 8, and 13.!"

"Of course you would pick that!"

I ran over Madara in tow to the whatever section condoms would be in with a cart. I ran towards the condoms and looked back at Madara and started to pick out "Small". Before Madara grabbed my hand and shoke his head guiding mine to "Large".

"It will be funnier."

I smiled and put as many as I possibly could in my cart and ran over to the check-out. I went to the smallest line and waited until the person in front of me finished. Me and Madara walked up to the check-out person and started putting the boxes on the little tread mill thingy. I smiled at her nicely and handed her the correct amount of money and left waiting 5 minutes and went back in to continue.

* * *

Pervertness and yes this might take 2 or 3 chapters.

A:Yes I do have a list and yes I am awesome.

Q:Favorite number on the list.


	25. Last of Wal-Mart Choas(Hidan's Team)

MORE WAL-MART CHAOS XD Oh and just for the record apparently I'm a whore for liking my best friend when I was dating someone else. It's not my fault that I fell in love with him. Jashin people need to get that through their heads.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden sadly.

* * *

Hidan's POV

*Back over to Hidan's Team. Hidan, Kuria, Kisame, and Sasori*

"Alright let's do number 1. just to piss everyone off!"

** 1.** **Turn**** every alarm clock to go off every 5 minutes.**

I ran around yelling that to everyone and the Puppet-Fucker.

"Fuck Casey never gave us a map! Bitch where are the alarm clocks!?"

"Ask Kuria damn it! I'm trying to buy condoms!"

"What the fuck!"

"Look at the list!"

I shoke my head trying to stop the mental images and started running to the alarm clocks. I just really wanted to piss everyone off with the continuing noise.

"How did I know the idiot would pick something so loud and annoying. My guess your going to the alarm clocks to piss everyone off."

"Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu!"

"Why don't you some make me bitch."

I reached behind me to get my scythe to remember Casey toke it away. _DAMN IT! _I walked over to the alarms again to see Kuria and Kisame already setting some up. I walked over to Kuria so Kisame and her couldn't see me. She didn't notice me yet so I walked behind her and picked her up as I ducked with her somewhere Kisame couldn't bother us..

"Damn it Hidan I was about to try to kill you. For Jashin's sake remember to war-."

I rolled my eyes at her and crushed her lips to mine. She automatically shut up and began kissing back when a loud ringing noise interrupted us. I pulled back whipping out a kunia from the secret area in the jeans the bitch gave me.

"Ha ha ha ha it's the fucking alarm it must have run out of time we better leave before the other ones start going off. You too Kisame you giant Shark-Thingy."

"Shark-Thingy?"

"Let's just leave al-fucking-ready I want to do number 8."

** 8. Walk up to random people, give them bear hugs, and say very loudly that you missed them and they never really did get that dandruff shampoo you recommended.**

**S**asori walked away and I thought he was going to hug someone, but all he did was throw a kunia. Straight at me... oh shit.

"What the fuck damn it Puppet-Boy!? You almost hit me!"

"That was for dragging me along."

He walked over to us and gave a bored look.

"If you need me I'll be somewhere not near you."

I just shoke my head and went to a big looking guy and ran up and hugged him.

"Hey I missed you, but I see you didn't really get that dandruff shampoo that I recommended!"

"Who the hell are you get off me for the love of-!"

"Don't say it!"

Kisame tackled the man to the ground covering his mouth and I was pulling out a kunia. About ready to tear the man apart alive.

"Was he about ready to say god?"

"No he was going to say Jashin, but we want to finish the list right?"

"Sure let's go then."

I swear if he was going to say god I was going to fucking skin him alive until he rots. What is that fucking possible I'll ask Casey she knows her death threats. Like bitterly after her first death threat I swear Pein and her started bonding over death threats. I don't fucking know if that's possible, but she made it so. Ok so number 13 is left for my group until every one else does 3.

**13. Take off a mannequins clothes and draw the "Parts" on it.**

I smiled as big as I could and walked over to find some fucking markers. _What was that fucking song Casey was singing "The something Touch" Jashin think Hidan._

"Hidan if you keep trying to think your head will explode."

I glared at Kisame and went over to a mannequin starting to laugh evilly. I grabbed a hand full of markers and went to a girl looking mannequin.

"Alright let's get to work!"

Kurai rolled her eyes at me and picked up a flesh tone and began working on a girl one. Probely since she knows so much about the girl body. But then again I do know her body too.(And no they did not have sex she was getting out of the shower when he walked in.)

Casey's POV

"Casey look I'm back from F.L.A.G!"

I turned to look at Hikari and the paper in her hand with a circle around number well you should know. I took one look at her face and handed her a zippo.

"Just try to not kill anyone. I'll be watching."

She smiled and went up to an old lady with me trailing behind her.

"Help me. The voices in my head are telling me to do naughty things."

She clapped her hands around her ears she stared up at the ceiling and shouted practically begging.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE NICE LADY NO NO NO NO!"

She suddenly stopped and pulled out the zippo and looked her straight in the eyes and calmly said.

"I...will...start...a...fire."

She started laughing hysterically in an evil way and opened the zippo. The lady ran away and Hikari ran after singing the "Pretty Fire" song.

"Jashin damn it Hikari I said not to light it!"

"Hey you there get out now!"

_Oh shit well I guess that concludes the short Wal-Mart chaos. _I ran around yelling at the Akatsuki to get the hell out and we ran out. Only to see everyone else running out and the building almost burning down. I had Madara erase their memories of that though.

* * *

Sorry for not updating that much but I'm still pretty sick. So I might only be able to put a few chapters now and then. But please review your reviews will heal me!

A:25. ^/^

Q: Do you like the story


	26. They Just Can't

Alright it's about time to tie up this story only a few chapters left. Please review please

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Sasuke wouldn't have as many fangirls.

* * *

*Time skip since Wal-Mart Chaos 3 weeks*

Madara's POV

It has been 4 weeks that Casey has been trained by us the Akatsuki. I layed on my bed Casey's training had started over a lot harder after the Wal-Mart accident. Pein had been furious with her and I was a little mad, but I took Pein aside and said that if he touched her I would kill him. He had just laughed and said "Well seems like your connection with her is great. Did the great Madara Uchiha really fall in love with her." Of course from the look he gave me it seems he was happy about it.

"Madara...Madara...**MADARA!**"

"What is it Pein and when did you get here?"

"I've been here for the past 5 minutes trying to get your attention."

"Oh well what is it? If it's about Casey's training I feel like she would now be able to beat powerful shinobi."

"Madara it's not about that. You see me, Konan, and Itachi have been working on a way to go home."

I jumped out of the bed and slammed Pein against the wall. Watching as a trickle of blood went down the side of his mouth

"What do you mean a way to get home? I have not ordered you to find a way home. Are you disobeying my orders."

"I knew you would say that, but we really need to go home. We've completed it and are going to leave in a few days."

"Fine, but you are not to tell the girls about this. I don't want to worry Casey or her friends. You know it's funny when we were at Wal-Mart she said to me and I quote. "I was just thinking. Every fanfiction I've ever read the people who take in the Akatsuki will normally all fall in love. But also at the end they all leave because they have too. I just really don't want you guys leaving us." It's like she predicted what was going to happen."

Pein left and I fell back on the bed covering my face with my hands. _Damn it Madara how in the world are you going to tell Casey that we will be leaving in a couple of days._

(Author's Voice comes from the background deaf to Madara) "However he did not know that Casey already knows that he is leaving. *Insert evil laugh*"

Casey's POV

I backed away from the door after I heard Madara's and Pein's coversation. I choked back sobs and ran to the living room. I spotted Lily, Hikari, and Kuria and went over to them ignoring the stares of Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and Hidan. Faces of confusion on their faces as to my face.

"Lily, Hikari, Kuria I need to talk to you guys upstairs **now**."

They followed me up the room and noticed the silent tears that had started running down my face. Though I had not noticed them yet and probely would not for a little. We entered my room and went over to my computer pulling up one of the many Akatsuki Cats fanfictions that I have read.

"Casey what's wrong you never cry?"

"Lily look at the last paragraph on this story you too Hikari and Kuria. It will answer your question about what's happening."

_(Insert some ending off any Akatsuki Kittens ending when they leave.)_

I looked back to them my friends to find all of them on the floor hugging themselves. Lily looked up at me and until I noticed that my eyes were blurry had I realized that I was crying.

"Casey their leaving aren't they?"

"Lily I overheard Pein talking and him, Konan, and Itachi found a way home. So yes they are going to leave. We only have a few days left with them."

Lily ran over to me and buried her face into my shirt crying. Me, Hiakri, Kuria, and Lily sat on my bed all night crying out to the night wishing that we could keep our kittens. Even for just a little bit longer. We fell asleep only to have dreams of the Akatsuki leaving us behind forever. I woke up to the sounds off hushed whispers of Pein and Konan. I looked over and saw that it was 3 A.M. and that we were in the living room.

"Quiet you guys Casey's waking up."

Pein's voice ringed through my head and my eyes snapped open. I looked around and found that Lily, Hikari, and Kuria were in there as well. I stood up and looked for Pein, Konan, and Itachi. I found them and went over to them I raised my hand a slapped them all in the face yelling at them.

"**HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO US. WERE YOU WAITING UNTIL YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LEFT TO TELL US. WHY WON'T YOU JUST TAKE US WITH YOU INSTEAD OF LEAVING US BEHIND. WAS THIS THE PLAN ALL ALONG TO COME HERE BOND WITH US AND THEN LEAVE TURNING US AGINST YOU."**

I turned to Madara and ran up to him he could tell from my look what I wanted to say. I wanted to say "And what about you could easily tell Pein not to and that you were going to stay". I raised my fist to Madara and hurled it at him chakra-infused, but I stopped right before I could hit him. Instead my and dropped and I ran towards the bathroom tears already falling down my face. Madara ran after me, but I reached the bathroom before him and I locked the door. I leaned against the door and slid down wishing that I could stop crying. I watched the wall and Madara appeared before me using his sharigan to get to me.

I flinched thinking Madara would yell at me, but he pulled me against his chest. We spent the rest of the night in the bathroom with him saying comforting words into my ear. I fell asleep in Madara's arms and heard him say one last thing before drifting into black.

"I'm sorry Casey."

* * *

This halfs make me want to cry, but don't worry every chapter after this will be a day after another noting how many days they had left and how they what they did.

A:I love this story.

Q:Do you want me to do a sequal or not?


	27. 4 Days Left

Thanks for the reviews. Sadly we will have only 4 chapters left. But as soon as I am done with this story I will start writing a sequel.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Danzo would have died a long time ago.

* * *

Zetsu's POV (Wow haven't done him in a while not since Casey got a curse mark. And since he had something thrown at him.)

Wow that was unexpected I well we thought Casey would have acted differently. **No kidding I thought she would have just begged us to take her with us. Didn't Madara say something that Casey pretty much predicted that this would happen. **Anyways Pein ordered everyone that we would be leaving in 4 days. So we get 4 days to wrap everything up before we leave them for ever. **Holy shit. **What? **Itachi seems sad about leaving that's just creepy. **My black side(Wow racist much) is right he looks sad God don't tell me that he's going to miss one or all of them.

"Zetsu, Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu I need you all to go with Itachi so you know the jutsu we will be using. I need all of your guys chakra to do this after you have learned it you can do anything for the next 4 days."

"Alright what do you think we should do?"

"I have an idea why don't we have a little game competition. I have plenty of games to play for all of us."

"Casey your back are you ok? **Of course she's not idiot it looks like she's been crying for the entire night."**

"Wow thanks for your concern Zet anyways Su yes I'm fine. But since you guys are leaving we might as well not sit around moping instead we should make these last days count."

**If it had been anyone else they wouldn't have noticed the way her breath kept hitching at certain points. **Or the way she kept tightening her grip on Madara's shirt. **Anyways I think that a games competition is a really good idea. **Yea until someone gets carried away like when we played Monopoly with Kakuzu. **Or when we tried to do how much pain can you endure. **Yea and Pein punched the table saying "My pain is greater than yours!" **God that was really weird. **

"Ok fine Casey I'll play besides I need something to take my mind off of Samehada being gone."

"**We'll play to brat."**

"Same here. Un."

"This will be fun."*Sarcastic tone*

"Only if we get to bet."

"Fuck yea bitch!"

"Tobi-Chan wants to play."

"Hn."

"I'll play if Leader's alright with it."

"I think it will be good for everyone Konan I'll join."

"Yes alright let's start with a D.D.R touriment first. I'll go on the computer for it to make an automatic matching for who will win."

Casey disappeared upstairs and we all sat around waiting for her to come back down. **She came downstairs with a sheet in her hand and showed it to us it looks like this.**

**D.D.R Contest Chart**

**1. Konan VS Deidara**

**2. Kisame VS Casey**

**3. Tobi VS Sasori**

**4. Hidan VS Kakuzu**

**5. Hikari VS Lily**

**6. Kuria VS Itachi**

**7. Zet VS Su**

**8. Pein VS Winner of round 1.**

**"How they hell am I supposed to face myself brat."**

"Well you can always split apart I know you can do that much. And Itachi I know what your thinking and no you can't use a Genjutsu on Kuria."

"Hn."

"I guess that could work. **Fine brat**."

Casey's POV

"Yes ok everyone go down stairs I'll be there in a bit with some drinks."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went downstairs. I smiled slightly and fell down trying to will the tears away. I placed my hand across my face trying to stop the tears. _Jashin I don't know how long I'll be able to not break down in front of them. And when they leave Lily and Kuria saw what happened when my parents died. I don't think I would be able to do anything without help I wouldn't be able to care for myself. Those idiots don't know what they mean to me. _I shoke my thoughts away and stood up heading for the door to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out 14 bottles of water. I balanced all of them in my arms and ran downstairs bursting through the door to the game room.

"Alright bitches let's start this."

This is about what happened.

**ROUND 1**

Konan VS Deidara Song:Butterfly Winner:Konan

Kisame VS Me Song:Crank Dat Uchiha(Everyone fell down laughing their asses off.) Winner:Me

Tobi VS Sasori Song:Master of Puppets Winner: Tobi(Suprising but I think his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him lose.)

Hidan VS Kakuzu Song:If Today Was Your Last Day Winner:Hidan(Another suprising one.)

Hikari VS Lily Song:Funhouse Winner:Lily(That girl can actually dance.)

Kuria VS Itachi Song:King or Sharigan(I rigged the songs.) Winner:Itachi(Damn Uchiha pride.)

Zet VS Su(He broke apart weird, but awesome.) Song:I'm A Green Mean Mother From Outer Space Winner:Zet

Pein VS Konan Song:Pain Winner:Pein

"Ok a lot of unexpected winners *Cough* Hidan*Cough*. Round 2 start."

**ROUND 2**

Pein VS Me Song:Kryptonite Winner:Me(I'm actually really good at dancing and I kinda spiked his drink a little*Evil Laugh*)

Tobi VS Hidan Song:Best Freind(Lily ran out screaming at the song.) Winner:Tobi(Damn Uchiha pride.)

Lily(She came back.) VS Itachi Song:Sailor Song Winner:Lily(Is it just me or did Itachi lose on purpose.)

Zet VS no one

"I lost how could I lose to her. I'm the leader after all."

"Ok let's not mind Pein's breakdown. Round 3 start."

**ROUND 3**

Me VS Tobi Song:Masochism Tango Winner:Tobi(Fuck Uchiha pride he spiked my drink. Well I did it to Pein, but still.)

Lily VS Zet Song:Hurry Up and Save Me Winner:Lily(I can beat her but I never versed her.)

"Anyone want to make bets I need new money."

"50 bucks on Lily bitch."

"50 on Tobi We need new funds."

"I'll bet 200 on Lily."

"What the fuck that's making a pointless bet Casey."

"We shall see."

**FINAL ROUND**

Lily VS Tobi

Song:Stronger

Shall I describe in detail well let's see this was a song that I rigged to be the hardest one for more of a challenge. But I don't think I told anyone that me and Lily have practiced this song since we were little. It started out slow speeding up and eventually it became so fast that Itachi had to use his sharigan to actually watch the notes. The funny thing is Madara can't use his sharigan without revealing who he his so he's sucking now.

**WINNER LILY**

"Ha pay up Kakazu you owe me 50 bucks."

"Damn well a bet is a bet."

"So Casey what's next for tomorrow."

"Well we should just keep competing until tonight then tomorrow we can go to the mall again."

I looked around and smiled everyone even Pein was smiling and having fun. _I'm really going to miss these guys, but then again if this is like a fanfiction. We should see them, but probably not for 3 years._

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please Review

A: I'm going to do a sequel it will be called "Doors Are Evil"

Q:The 3 sannin and their student's go on vacation and all meet up with each other. This will be a year after Sasuke and Naruto left. Would that be a good story?"


	28. 3 Days Left

3 more days until the Akatsuki leave. So 3 or 4 more chapters left. Please Review

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did people would stop thinking Tobi was Madara he's Obito damn it. I only changed it for the sake of the story.

* * *

Konan's POV(I'm going to do everyone's POV at least once. Hopefully.)

"Hmmmmmm Origami."

"Konan...Konan...KONAN!"

"Ah what are we under attack!?"

"No you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you, but we're going to the "Mall" soon with Casey."

I opened my eyes cursing under my breath, but smiled when I saw Nagato in his own body. Chakra rod free and looking healthy WAIT WHAT! I burst up and grabbed Nagato shaking him and trying to speak.

"Nagato-not-you-rods-body-heathly-Deva Path!?"

"Konan I realized something when we came here. I was actually the first one to wake and I noticed that when we changed back I was in my real body. I've been using a henge justu so that way I could look like the Deva Path. I can summon them back, but I'm even more heathy than before I used the Statue of the Outer Path. I've talked to Itachi and he can shut off his sharigan and not be blinded, his eyesight is back to the way it is too."

I sat back on the bed eyes widening before I hugged Nagato tears in my eyes."

"Nagato I thought you were going to die from using too much chakra, but promise me you won't use your bodies unless you absolutely have too. Yahiko would want you to stop using them too

"Alright Konan I promise now let's get ready."

I heard creaking of the door and turned to see Casey smirking. She looked at Nagato and smirked even more.

"Well Nagato seems like coming here has changed some things uh."

"Yes they did."

"Well get dressed everyone's waiting downstairs."

Casey left and Nagato handed me some clothes smiling. I took them from him and smiled he left shutting the door behind him. I pulled on the pants that were flair and plain dark blue my shirt had little white origami butterflies and was also a dark blue. I put my hair up in its usual bun and clipped my rose to it. I pulled on my converses black and white pulling them on and tying them. I toke on last look at the room Casey gave me and Nagato and left. I ran down the stairs two at a time and almost crashed into Nagato.

"Oh sorry Pein didn't mean to."

"It's alright."

"Why the fuck does Leader-Sama always act nice to Konan."

"It might be the fact they're fucking each other Hidan. At least that's my guess."

My face flared up and I turned to glare at Casey to see her already heading for the door.

"Come on slow pokes."

*Time Skip to Mall*

Kakuzu's POV(I stay true to my word.)

"Alright everyone I'll give you about 200 bucks. So you can go buy anything you like. Split into teams or not I don't really care."

"Me and Danna are going to the art store bye. Un."

"Hn.(TRANSLATION: Me and Kisame will be heading to the book and game shops.)"

"I'm going to drag Pein to the origami shop."

"I'll go with Konan, but we will be stopping by the book store also."

"**I'm hungry where can we eat. **I don't know let's ask Casey."

"You guys their is a bucher shop in the back with fresh meat, but please just buy it."

"That's just a waste of money Casey."

"Well then don't spend anything Kakuzu just go steal people's money or something. Or you could always go to a really crowded spot and more or less "sell" Hidan. I mean a lot of people, mainly fangirls, would pay money to hug or even take a picture with Hidan and you. Even if they think it's a cosplayer they still will. And not to mention the yoai pairing of Kakazu and Hidan is really popular now-a-days. You would defiantly earn some money doing either of those things. And with that I'm off come on Tobi."

Ok ideas one and two were good, but I'm not going to pretend to be gay for Hidan. Now all I need is a way for Hidan to actually help me I looked at Hidan. When my eyes rested on his pendent. Bingo! I walked over to Hidan and used my threads to carefully take his necklace off. I held it in my hand and was shocked at how heavy this actually was.

"Hidan come on i want to do the 1st and 2nd idea that Casey had."

"And why the fuck would I help you?!"

"Because I have your pendent."

I raised up his pendent and his eyes darted to his chest before lunging at me. I step sidded him and smirked(Jashin how sexy would Kakuzu be if he smirked more?) putting my hand out towards the crowded part of the "Mall". We walked over there, him glaring at me, and went to a large group of girls. They looked up when I cleared my throt and began squeling.

"OMG Hidan cosplayer-Kakuzu cosplayer-they look so real-they even have the attitude's down-I want to huggles them!"

_Ok try to not kill them Kakuzu or else you lose money and God I love money. _

"You know ladies mine and my buddy here are the best cosplayers for Hidan and Kakuzu. I'll let you pay 2 dollars for a picture and 5 for a hug."

"That's unfair-but they are good cosplayers-hey wouldn't be awesome if they were real-alright fine!"

And with that I got over 500 dollars really good day.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT I GOT GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER FOR A WEEK AND A COUPLE OF DAYS PLEASE FORGIVE AND REVIEW

A:It would be after Sasuke and Naruto left and Sakura started traing with Tsunade. So I think it would be funny though it would be weird though.

Q:Least favorite character on Naruto/Naruto Shippuden?


	29. 2 Days Left

Ok like only 3 more chapters to go sorry for not updating sooner though. Please review

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did I would more in likely put 1 gay person because that would be funny.

* * *

Deidara's POV(I only have to do Itachi and Pein then I will have done everyone's POV.)

"Oh Sasori-Danna look at all the clay they have over here! Un!"

"That's nice brat, but I prefer the wood they have over here."

"Are you still going on about how art is eternal. That's not true art is fleeting. Like an explosion! Un!"

"Art is long-lasting like puppets not like your pathetic excuse for art."

"That's mean Sasori-Danna art is an explosion! Yeah!"

"Eternal."

"Explosion! Hmmmm!"

"Eternal."

"Explosion! Yeah!"

"Eter-"

"Why don't you both shut up and just shop for Jashin's sake!"

"Casey when did you get here? Un?"

"Right before your argument I'm just here for some supplies."

I ran over to Casey and began jumping up and down.

"Casey do you think art is an explosion or eternal? Yeah!"

She slapped her forehead and glared at me turning away towards the paint section.

"I do not care about your argument now if you will excuse me and Tobi we are going over here."

"Oh God Tobi's here. Un."

"DEIDARA-SENPAI TOBI-CHAN MISSED YOU. TOBI-CHAN KNEW YOU WOULD BE HERE. TOBI-CHAN IS SO GLAD HE FOUND HIS SENPAI!"

Tobi tackled me to the ground and I landed with a loud oof.

"Damn it Tobi get the hell up before I blow you up! Un!"

"Tobi-Chan thinks Dediara-Senpai is being mean!"

"Tobi come on I want to get out of here as quick as possible so I don't get caught up in Deidara's and Sasori's fight about art."

"Tobi-Chan is leaving now Deidara-Senpai! Bye!"

My eye twitched and I turned back to get my clay I grabbed about 8 pounds of it and went over to the cashier to meet up with Sasori-Danna there. I growled at the wood in his hands and stepped up to the cashier after he bought his things.

"My my this sure is a lot of clay. Are you SURE you need all of this a pretty girl like yourself must not need this much."

"I'M NOT A GIRL DAMN IT! UN!"

I pulled out some clay from my pouch only for Sasori-Danna to stop me and shake his head. I huffed and payed the man and began walking out of the store.

Pein's POV(I only have Itachi's after this one.)

"Pein I found the bookstore just where Casey told us it was at."

"Alright Konan come let's enter."

Konan giggled at my tone of voice, but dashed inside to start looking for a book. I smiled and went after her browsing through the books I got to the manga section and looked around for Konan. Konan wasn't there so I began going back, but stopped when I saw a huge rack full of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden manga. I raised my eyebrow and pulled out number 435-436 mainly because it had my picture on it. I opened it, but couldn't start reading before it was pulled out of my hand.

"Nagato I wouldn't read that chapter if I were you."

"Casey what are you doing here!?"

"Well you know I don't have any of the real Naruto/Naruto Shippuden manga so I decided to come and buy all of them."

"Ok, but why would I not want to read this."

"Well one a bunch of spoilers for what will happen if you go back well maybe. And I want to buy it."

She grinned at me and heard a chuckle behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see Madara I growled. I really don't like him that much because he's the real leader, but that's the only reason.

"Hello Madara."

"Nagato."

We both nodded at each other and Casey burst out laughing. We both turned towards her to see her holding one of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden manga books.

"Casey what's so funny?"

"Oh Madara nothing just look no offense, but Jashin this looks weird."

Casey showed him the picture and he growled. I raised my eyebrow and Casey showed me the picture. It was of Madara, but with the face of the first Hokage coming out of his chest. I smiled slightly and looked back at Madara and started laughing.

"Nagato your laughing!"

"Yes sorry about that Konan it was just something amusing."

I heard Casey mutter behind my back while walking off.

"Serious mode on."

I shoke my head and turned towards Konan smiling. I pulled her towards me and she laughed cuddling into my chest.

"Ah Nagato I've missed your healthy body it really pained me to see you on the verge of dying everyday."

"Yea sorry about that Konan, but I'm here now healthy and alive."

She smiled slightly and it felt as if a weight in my heart was lifted. Ever since Yahiko died she always seemed so sad, but I think coming here has cheered her up. She dragged me along to the origami section and she picked out three books. I grabbed a book called "War and Peace" ironic if you think about it. We left the store and met up with Casey and everyone else in front of the store 1 hour later.

Casey had bought all of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden manga books, art supplies, and a couple of new clothes. Lily had picked out the Twilight series, hair bands, and a necklace that looked like the sharigan. Kuria picked out a few spears and a katana pitch silver. Hikari picked out some clay, and dynomite she instantly went over to Deidara(Aparently over the way Hikari got together with Deidara and Lily got together with Itachi. I was just to lazy to write it.)

You already know what me and Konan got. Itachi had picked out a couple of books, and some really funky looking glasses. Kisame got some new wrappings for his sword, and a few special kunia apparently the mall sold ninja weapons. Hidan got spears, a book about Jashin, and a shirt saying "Fuck you!" with a hand flipping everyone off. Kakuzu he didn't buy anything the only thing he got was a bunch of money that he either stole or earned.

Zetsu bought a couple of plants to take home and gardening tools. Madara got a bunch of sweets and he got a locket with the Uchiha clan symbol on it that opened up. Deidara got clay and paint with paper. Sasori wood, tools, all the things to make a puppet. Casey got us all presents to take home, but she wouldn't tell us what it was. We all piled into her truck and drove away, but not before she flipped off Dutch. Annocing that tomarrow we were going to play truth or dare.

* * *

Did you like it. Plz review

A:SUCKura and Ino

Q:Favorite Naruto/Naruto Shippuden character?


	30. 1 day Left Part 1

Thanks for the reviews this will be the third to last chapter.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Naruto and Hinata would be together. GO NARUHINA!

* * *

Itachi's POV

Hn.(Translation) The Akatsuki's time here with Casey has been fun, but Leader-Sama said we are going to leave tomorrow. Which means we only have one day left with everyone. Casey has told all of us that we will be playing "Truth or Dare" she said this with an evil smile so this will be bad. Let's see recap over the last couple of weeks. We came here as cats, Madara and Casey got together as did Kuria and Hidan, Lily and me, and Hiakri and Deidara. We all saw Casey without a shirt on Casey got attacked and tortured by my little brother. She also got the curse mark and almost ran to Orochimaru because of it.

She began training as a ninja and excels in Ninjustu and Tiajustu, but not Genjutstu. We learned that she had fire, wind, and lighting as her elements. She can't be put in a Genjustu. We found out we had to leave after a bunch of fun times. So the last couple of days we had a game competition, went to the mall, and today we are playing "Truth or Dare" so yea we will all miss them.

"Hey Itachi get your ass over here. We're starting."

I walked over to Casey and sat down in a circle everyone had made.

Casey's POV

"Alright these are the rules for this one. If you get chosen for a Truth or Dare you cannot pick which one you want to do. The person who is it will pick if you tell the truth or do a dare. But you can have "NO-ZONES" you say one thing you don't want to admit or do and nobody can dare you to do that. So that's how you play everyone got it?"

"Yea(This came from everyone with added things.)

I looked at Madara and with his real normal voice said.

"No one can make me take off my mask."

Everyone's eyes widened at "Tobi's" attitude and then they anime crashed when he giggled at their faces. Next was Sasori.

"No one can ask me how my puppet body works."

"Damn it. Un."

This is how the rest of the order goes. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Lily, Hikari, and Kuria, me.

"No one can ask me why I have mouths on my hands and chest. Yeah."

"No one can make me fucking insult or do something against Lord Jashin."

"No one takes my money."

"I'm the leader don't forget that. And don't do anything with my piercings."

"Don't ask how Pein and me met.(Ok at the beginning I only said certain things so really nothing about their childhoods and such.)

"Hn.(Don't ask me why I killed my clan.)

"Please keep the shark jokes to yourself as much as you can."

"**You can't make us eat any plants. **What he said."

"I don't want to do anything that will make me look like a slut."

"No one can take away my fire from me."

"What Hidan said nothing against Lord Jashin."

"I don't really give a fuck just nothing against Lord Jashin."

I gave everyone a very clear glare that if they disobeyed the rules I was going to get my rusty spoon and castrate them. I smiled and pointed at Konan.

"Since I said to do this game I go first. Konan I dare you to put makeup on Deidara and do his hair."

"What the fuck! Un!"

"Alright well while I do that Kakuzu I dare you to make Deidara a dress to wear with it."

"I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL! YEAH!"

Konan pulled Deidara with a lot of force to the bathroom as I waved bye to him. I looked back at Kakuzu who had picked up the curtains I had. Which in this case where a nice darkish, but still a light red which in my case really goes well with blue and yellow.

"Kakuzu if your done with the dress put it outside the door then leave!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and ran out of the room to go give Konan the dress.

"Casey you do fucking realize Blondie is going to have fucking revenge on you."

"Yea I do Hidan, but that's the fun part."

I turned towards the doorway when I heard footsteps and fell on the floor laughing. All of the Akatsuki even Pein were either chuckling or plain out laughing.

"Jashin Deidara and I thought you looked like a girl before!"

Deidara had his hair down and brushed out so it was wavy and going down his back. His blue eyes popped out even more with the amount and color Konan had put on him. He had just the right amount of lip gloss on and the dress oh the dress. The dress had an asymmetrical one strap with a long flowing skirt it had just the perfect color of red to it and Deidara looked like a chick. Even more than he normally does.

I got up and everyone else had calmed down and Deidara went back to get dressed in his normal clothes. Well not before trying to strangle me and then "Tobi" hugged Deidara screaming to not hurt Casey-Chan. Ah fun times.

"Ok Kakuzu it's your turn."

"Ok Itachi I dare you to say a sentence. And not in the Uchiha language."

"Kakuzu I'm will kill you painfully when you least expect it."

Me and everyone else just stared at Itachi Lily giggled.

"Hn.(Kisame can you hold your breath underwater?)"

"What the fuck did he say."

"He asked me if I can hold my breath underwater and yes I can. Pein where are all the places you have piercings at?"

Insert Pein trying to kill Kisame and Konan holding him back.

"I have them on my face chest, but nowhere else."

"Tobi I dare you to talk like a normal person no more third person or suffixes added."

Oh shit well this was only the beginning for Truth or Dare.

* * *

Well I'm going to put this day into two chapters.

A: All of the Akatsuki past and present along and others, but it's a pretty long list.

Q: Favorite summon in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden?


	31. 1 Dya Left Final Part

Sorry it took so long to update. I have to think and it really hurts. I don't like thinking.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if I did Gaara's theme song would be Mr. Sand Man.

* * *

Casey's POV

"Kakuzu you know that idiot won't be able to do that. Yeah."

I narrowed my eyes at Deidara and sent Madara a look. My-you better not back down or I will kill you-look. Yes I have that look along with other ones, but for some reason I can't do the-sassy-look. Thank Jashin for that I have the bitchy look not the sassy look. I'm kinda hoping he'll talk in his normal voice, but knowing him he'll agree in his normal voice. Then he'll go back to his normal "Tobi" voice damn it.

"Fine Kakuzu I'll do it. If only to prove to Deidara."

I squealed slightly and glomped Madara burying my face into his chest.

"Jashin so freaking adorable!"

"I like this position."

At this I just stared at Madara. I mean come on he's acting like a pervert when he's in his "Tobi Mode" it's suprising.

"Tobi's a fucking secret pervert! Holy Jashin how the fuck!"

"Hidan you're an idiot there is no way that this is perverted. Now if I was laying on top of him with nothing but pan-"

Lily's hand slapped over my mouth before I could get out the rest of my sentence. My eyes scanned everyone's expressions closly. All of the guys except for Nagato had a perverted look on their faces and a couple of them were getting nose bleeds. The list of nosebleeds are Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Madara(That smell from his mask was blood.), and Zetsu but only slightly for him. Lily was blushing madly and still had a grip on my mouth I nodded and she understood I was going to stop. Time for Tobi to dare someone.

"Deidara I dare you to tell us if your hair is natural or not."

"It is Tobi. Alright Casey I dare you to kiss all the Akatsuki guys. Un."

"No Deidara that is not going to happen ask her something else."

"Yes Leader-Sama. I dare Casey to tell us if she is a virgin. Yeah."

_You are so dead Deidara you are going to die._

"Yea bitch are you a virgin."

"Shut your fucking mouth Hidan."

"But bitch you have to tell the truth remember that's the rules."

I need to stop playing games with them.

"Yes Hidan I'm still a virgin I'm just waiting for the right guy. And it's not because I couldn't get a guy they just are all normally faggots."

"Holy Jashin she's a virgin who the fuck knew?!"

"Lily Kuria you guys don't raise your hands."

They still did glaring on ok my turn I've been waiting for this.

"I dare everyone to let me try this thing I've been working on."

"Shit fine-ok-fine. Un- hmmp."

I smiled and made some clones scattering them around everyone. I concentrated on everybody and tried the justu.

"Sexy-Jutsu!"

A giant puff of smoke came, but went as quickly as it had come. I pitched screams popped up from Hidan's direction. The smoke finally cleared to show everyone that had a clone touching them as the opposite gender. Not including me of course and then I ran filling all the rage in the room coming from a lot of the guys and Kuria.

Lily she looked like a lot like Naruto. Short spiky blond hair baby blue eyes. Her breasts had dissapeared and something else had come back. Her voice got a little deeper, but not by much. Kuria's hair grew shorter and stopped at the middle of her neck in a boyish cut. Her breasts disappeared and she grew taller and more muscular. Hikari's hair grew out to the middle of her back, but in a non gay style. Her breasts were gone and she was taller, but more leaner. The Akatsuki all you need to do to see that is look up Akatsuki Genderbender's on Google Images.

I dodged a kunia that had headed for my neck and turned around spotting Hidan looking very pissed. I smiled at him and waved stopping as he got behind me and clothes lined him.

"Bitch I'll fucking kill you turn us back now Jashin damn it!"

"Alright alright just stop chasing me."

He glared and I went back to the living room to find everyone glaring at me. I smiled and waved again making more clones and scattering them to the other members and my group you can call it. A giant puff of smoke cleared out and everyone was back except Hidan.

"What the fuck bitch! I said turn us ALL back including me!"

"Naw after you do something for me."

"What is it bitch I'll do it."

"I need you to go down to the mall with me and buy something at Victoria's Secret."

"FUCK NO!"

"Guess you're not going to be a guy again."

"Alright fine bitch just make it fast."

*5 Hours Later*

Hidan was hauling around all the stuff I had bought and I had put him in a few outfits. Ah I loved this day, and tomorrow I don't even want to think about it. I said my goodnight to everyone after changing Hidan back and went up to my room. Madara was already there and I went up to my dressers preparing for bed in the bathroom. I walked out and went to bed burying my face into Madara's chest and I began crying. They were hot and sticky tears and soon I fell asleep. Plagued by dreams of them going back only to be killed by Konoha.

I wish tomorrow was never going to happen, but wishes don't come true.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I ACTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT FOR A WHILE I HAD TO GO TO THE DOCTOR'S SCHOOL AND WRITER'S BLOCK PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

A:Manda hands down giant snake awesome.

Q:Are you mad at me for not updating for a long time?


	32. The Last Goodbye?

Welcome back and I'm happy, but sad to say this will be the last chapter. Please review.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Pein's(Nagato's) POV

Today we are leaving and I honestly would not want to. Casey along with her friends have been nice and gracious. All of the girls and a few members got together one of them suprising me the most which was Madara and Casey. I walked into the inside training room to begin drawing the symbols for our leaving.

They were in Japanese with phrases such as: "Together we go", "Home is where we belong", etc... When Casey saw the symbols we had to do she was angry and ran away into the woods. Coming back later being held by Madara it was clear that she had cried. But everyone's main worry is that Orochimaru will come to her promises that he could take her back to us. She could always be manipulated by him too with the curse mark active. Anyways I walked out of the room to inform everyone when we would leave.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES!"

I heard crashing upstairs and bolts to doors being locked. The girls voices ringed out through the house very loudly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE HIDAN."

"I'M KEEPING MY DEI-DEI!"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM AWAY!"

"I'LL MISS TOBI-CHAN!"

Another bolt locked and I turned around suddenly seeing a bunch of bolts on the room with all our research and where we would be leaving. _Casey we don't want to leave, but it can't be helped. _I turned towards the door and blew off the bolts along with the ones upstairs and summoned all the Akatsuki with our rings. We all piled into the room witht the girls puffy eyed trailing behind. Casey went up to me and Konan the only one without puffy eyes.

"Nagato. I use Nagato and not Pein, but you must promise me that you will come back for us. I know what you're going to say, but we really don't belong here without you. I've lost everything except my friends. Lily her parents hate her and loves her little sister more. Kuria her parents are dead and the only one she has is an abusive uncle. Hikari doesn't stay in one place very long because of her explosions. I heard that her mother died when she was born. Her father I'm not sure and if you guys go back. You all will die since we are the only ones who could stop your deaths. If any of them get hurt because of this I won't be able to protect them. I would have shut down as soon as you leave. This has happened only once, but I got over it. So remember us and come back promise me this."

"Casey I promise on the memory of Yahiko that we will come back for you guys."

"Thank you Pein I'm going back to Madara now."

Casey's POV

"Madara were alone here you can take off the mask."

Madara nodded and removed it and I took in his features for the hundreth time. Short spikey black hair, prettiest eyes ever, a small scar on his lips that long ago would love to be able to kiss. Now I could.

"Casey open your hand I have something for you."

I shut my eyes and held my hand out. Cold silver touched my hand and Madara kissed me while my eyes were closed. He pulled away and I opened my eyes gasping at the present he had for me. It was a locket of silver in the shape of the Uchiha sign the white part was the whitest silver I've ever seen. The red was silver, but in the color of red. I opened it and smiled on it was ingraved (Anata wa watashi no tenshi-You are my angel) on the other side was nothing.

"I've got something for that side."

He pulled out a kunia and reached to my hair and cut a little bit off. He pulled the kunia to his hair and did the same intwirling the peices of hair together. He put it inside the locket and closed it pulling me close.

"Casey I'm sorry for leaving you, but we all will come back don't forget that."

"Alright I won't I'll never forget you."

"Promise me that you won't consider suicide or going over to Orochimaru should he come for you."

"I promise I think you guys are leaving now. I don't want you to go."

I pulled away and placed a kiss on my lips. He put all of his emotions into this kiss and I did the same. He put his mask back on and walked me over to the area. They all stood on the symbol and Pein did the handsigns. And in one poof of smoke our kitties were gone and with them our lives and soul. (Kinda chessy :P)

* * *

5 months later

Nobody's POV

Casey ran down the stairs with Lily, Kuria, and Hikari trailing behind sitting on the couch in the living room. Casey connected her laptop to the T.V. and pulled up the new Naruto Shippuden episodes(The one where Madara is resurrected and looks weird) smiling slightly. She gripped onto her necklace and let tears start rolling down her face as the episode went on. Lily, Kuria, and Hikari had the same reactions when they saw their kittens resurrected. Unseen to anyone Casey had cuts on her arms from either intensive training or herself. All the girls had not done much of anything they needed to. All that was left of them was empty shells wanting to be filled with their Akatsuki members once more.

* * *

I finally ficished the chapter. I'm going to work on new stories and the sequal to this, but I might not post the sequal for 1 or 2 weeks because I will write 10 chapters. Posting 5 in the beginning then 1 or 2 every 1 or 2 dyas. Please review.

A:I'm honestly pissed at my own self for not updating so long I should die.

Q:Are you ready for more stories I am!?


End file.
